It's in the Blood
by LadyDetia
Summary: Shino finds himself falling for a strange young woman in Konoha. Yuki is attracted to him too, but is afraid to reveal her family's secret heritage. Revealed Connectios spin off. ShinoOC, JiraiyaOC, HiashiOC Rated M for lemons and language.
1. Soulmates

**It's in the Blood**

**By Lady Detia**

**Disclaimer: It's pretty obvious that I don't own Naruto, cuz if I did I'd be filthy rich by now and chillin' in my lovely home on the Japanese island of Honshu surrounded by gorgeous bishis. Instead, I'm writing this story for your entertainment and enjoyment. Read and review, people!!!**

Chapter 1: Soulmates

Everyone has secrets that range from the ridiculous to the deadly, whether they are corporate secrets, personal secrets, or family secrets. Like in most shinobi villages, the Hidden Leaf village was made up of many clans with guarded techniques passed down from previous generations. Some clans, such as the Hyuuga, Uchiha, and Aburame clans, had techniques that could only be obtained through the bloodlines. Other clans, such as the curious looking Miyamoto clan, have a heritage that isn't as obvious as the others. What the Miyamotos are known for is their great height, physical strength, and unusually colored hair and eyes. Their tresses were an explosion of color mimicking the fireworks Miyamoto Geninji was famous for designing. Their mesmerizing eyes resembled sparkling quartz crystals that constantly changed color. Indeed the Miyamoto clan had a striking appearance, but no one questioned that cause of this. This clan actually had a heavily guarded secret that was almost revealed before Tsubaki, the current matriarch of the clan, went into semi seclusion. For many years the retired kunoichi resided just beyond the gates of Konoha. Very few of Konohagakure's citizens ever got to see her, but one of her sons, his daughter, and her twin granddaughters still lived within the walls.

The Miyamotos were known as a jovial, boisterous bunch that could liven up a room of even the most uptight of characters. Both Suki and Yuki are married into two of the strongest clans in the Hidden Leaf. Suki is currently married into the almost painfully traditional family, the prim and proper Hyuuga clan. It didn't take much for her to get the stiffest Hyuuga of them all, Hiashi, to crack a smile. That was a feat in itself. Her twin sister, Yuki, is married into the Aburame clan. The Aburame are tall and mysterious and not known for much conversation. By outward appearance the famous bug users seem to be quite unemotional, which was quite useful on the battlefield, but not so much during courtship.

Aburame Shino may not have shown it, but he was truly fascinated by the odd looking Yuki ever since he saw her talking to her pet tarantula, Sampson. He could see right away that she was a rare breed of young woman who wasn't put off by all things creepy and crawly. Even Haruno Sakura merely tolerated the presence of his destruction beetles for the brief time they dated, as long as they didn't come out while he wasn't on a mission around her. Yuki, on the other hand, didn't mind them at all. In fact the first time he met her she asked to see some of them. Shino found he could relax and feel comfortable around Yuki because they had so much in common. She even understood that his bugs were more than weapons to him. He actually considered them comrades in battle. He was the commander of the tiny soldiers that occupied his body and they had yet to fail him. Yuki had a similar relationship with Sampson, whose size and ability to move silently had gotten her out of quite a few jams during her times as a genin and chunin. Although Yuki was seven years younger than him, Shino could see he had more in common with her than young women his own age. The young Shinobi had friends, but none who understood him like Yuki. He was never much of a talker, but he found himself talking to this odd looking girl for hours. Soon he found himself experiencing something he had never felt before. He thought about her a lot. A lot more than any other girl he had ever been around. He longed to be in her presence all the time that it was becoming a distraction. It took a simple observation from his teammate, Hyuuga Hinata, to help him realize that he had fallen in love with Yuki. Even after he came to that realization, Yuki had to make the first move.

Although Yuki was tall and built solid, she still had a softness about her that made Shino's heart melt. That's the feeling he got when she leaned over and pressed her supple lips against his. He felt heat spread across his face as her equally supple breasts pressed up against him. Those famous Miyamoto F-cups were definitely attention grabbers. The scandalous feelings that screamed through his body excited Shino's parasitic friends causing some of them to come out to see what the fuss was all about. The quiet shinobi gave a silent order for them to go back inside his body so they wouldn't ruin such a wonderful moment. Unfortunately the moment was eventually spoiled when Sakura spotted the two kissing. The pink haired kunoichi would have pummeled Shino with her powerful fists if Yuki hadn't sicced Sampson on her. She had used a special jutsu to cause him to be five times his normal size. When a terrified Sakura tried to use those same fists to smash Sampson the angry young woman got a taste of Miyamoto brute strength as she was sent flying through the trees. By the time Shino made it over to Sakura to see if she was alright she was upright and wobbling on her feet. Once she regained her bearings she slapped him across the face almost causing his shades to fall off. After screaming for Shino to get away from her and some nasty things about going to be with his spider girl, Sakura left the scene quite pissed. Yuki told Shino not to worry about Sakura because that flat-chested woman was just jealous of her pillow-like bosom. Eventually Sakura got over Shino and focused on helping her friend, Naruto, become Hokage and helping a certain indigo haired young woman finally get with Naruto. In spite of some minor setbacks both of her goals were eventually successful.

It didn't take long for Aburame-san to get over Sakura either. The fun loving Yuki made a quite distracting lover. Even their first time together was a little awkward, mostly because Yuki had Sampson sitting on her nightstand with all eight of his eyes watching the two. Even Shino's bugs knew to give him his privacy during intimacy. However Yuki was a little nervous since Shino was not only her first sex partner but her first boyfriend. Most men found her a bit too strange for their taste. Noticing Shino's awkwardness Yuki politely asked her tarantula to go into the little house she had built for him sitting in the corner of her bedroom. Neither one of them seemed surprised at all when the tarantula scuttled into the model house and shut the little door behind him. With that being done Shino focused his attention on Yuki.

The spiky-haired shinobi was picking up on the young woman's nervousness. He did his best to calm her with light kisses and gentle nips along her neck and shoulder. He massaged her thighs to allow her to get used to his touch against her naked skin before sliding a hand between her very long legs. Yuki's eyes widened when she got a taste of a side of Shino only one other person had seen, and that was his ex. The normally stoic man was whispering such nasty things into her ear as he slid his hands over her moist folds causing the young woman's face to turn a faint shade of crimson. It was that kind of talk that intrigued Sakura enough to start dating Shino in the first place. Ino had always told her that the quiet ones tend to be the freakiest. Yuki was a bit sheltered and since Shino was her first boyfriend she had never heard this type of talk before. She figured out pretty quickly that she liked it.

"I bet you play with this juicy pussy all the time, don't you sweetie?" She took in a sharp breath when she felt a hot tongue slide into her ear. Shino smiled when he heard her whimper softly as he pinched and pulled on her moist outer lips before dipping a finger inside of her. "Hnn, you are nice and tight," he mumbled as he slipped in another of his long digits. Yuki could feel her heart pounding against her ribcage as Shino kissed, licked, and nibbled her massive breasts. She had never been touched like this before and didn't quite know what to do with her hands. She shyly reached over to take hold of the man's short, brown hair. She gulped when she heard him let out a growl as he brushed one of her nipples with his teeth. She had no idea how much the hair pulling was turning him on, but she was about to find out. She yelped when he bit her right breast one last time before sitting up and straddling her stomach. Yuki's crystal like eyes stared into his glassy black eyes as he rubbed his rigid member over her mountainous bosom. Then he did something he was never able to do with Sakura. He slipped in between he warm cleavage. The feeling of her soft breasts was amazing. It wasn't long before a giggling Yuki was rubbing his cum all over her chest. Shino got excited all over again when she brought her breasts to her mouth to lick them clean. That night in her apartment they did just about everything to each other they could think of, but for some reason Yuki wouldn't let him penetrate her.

"Are you nervous about it hurting?" Yuki nodded shyly. "You're nice and wet so you should be ok." She still looked like she was very nervous about that one issue, so Shino decided to give her more time. A couple days later Yuki finally got the courage to tell him why she only let him go so far. It turned out that she was underage. Considering everything else they did together Shino didn't understand her reasoning, but he had learned over time that women can think and act very strange sometimes. Fortunately her eighteenth birthday was merely weeks away. That's when Shino thought would be a good time to introduce Yuki to his family. From what he knew of her so far Shino figured Yuki would get along with his people. At least he hoped so.

**Next chapter: Will Yuki's sheltered upbringing cause an awkward meeting with the Aburame clan? Also, Suki has here eyes on a certain perverted old man. How will she ever handle the likes of Jiraiya?**


	2. Inspection and Introspection

It's in the Blood

By Lady Detia

Chapter 2: Inspection and Introspection

Yuki sat in front of her vanity mirror running her hands through her multicolored tresses. It was a nervous habit of hers and she had every reason to feel that way. It was her eighteenth birthday and her boyfriend had expressed his desire for her to meet his family. She had heard some things about the Aburame clan and none of the rumors said anything about them being a warm and welcoming bunch. She wanted very much to impress Shino's father, Shibi, but she had no idea how to do that.

"Sampson, you'll help me not make a fool of myself, right?" The tarantula raised a right front leg and tapped the young woman on her hand. "Arigato, my friend. I knew I could count on you."

Yuki had just finished getting ready when she heard a knock on her apartment door. When she opened it she stood eye to eye with a tall man with a dark brown hoody and dark, loose clothing. The high collar of his shirt covered the bottom half of his face and a pair of black shades obscured his eyes. When he pulled his hand out of his pocket Yuki noticed he was holding a small, thin package.

"This is for you. Happy Birthday," he stated rather blandly. Yuki opened it to reveal a _Chi no Chikai _(Blood Oath) CD. To show her gratitude she pulled Shino's collar down to kiss him softly on the lips. Shino quickly checked to see if the apartment building hallway was clear before giving her a fast peck on the forehead. "All right, let's go. Dad is waiting for us." Hearing that made her chest tighten with that nervous feeling. She relaxed a little when she felt Sampson squeeze the nape of her neck under her hair.

As the couple walked through town Yuki noticed they were getting quite a few odd looks from bystanders. She was sure they made an odd looking pair. It wasn't often anyone would see an Aburame walking around with a woman like her. Yuki was starting to get self conscious while Shino seemed oblivious to the stares and whispers. They finally arrived at the southeast section of Konoha that the Aburame clan occupied. It had a very wild look to it with all kinds of lush vegetation growing around the homes. It was midsummer and the screeching of cicadas could be heard all around them. Their yards alone were a menagerie of many legged critters. Yuki noticed Japanese beetles, butterflies, a praying mantis, and even spiders. Abandoned cicada exoskeletons clung to the trunks of trees. The Aburame compound was truly a bug paradise.

Shino and Yuki finally caught up with Shibi-san in the wildest looking part of the yard. After Shino introduced her, Yuki smiled and bowed politely. Her smile slowly melted from her face as the man simply stared back at her without a word for a solid minute, which seemed more like an hour to Yuki. Shibi then got up to walk around her and look her up and down. He began to ask her some very personal questions.

"Who are your parents?"

"Miyamoto Yukashii and his wife, Umaya

"When will I have the honor of meeting them?"

"I don't know since they have been missing and presumed dead since I was a child." Yuki silently hoped he wouldn't ask for details and was relieved when he moved on to something else.

"Hnn...how old are you?"

"Eighteen." After that question he got _really_ personal.

"Those are real, right?" he questioned as he nodded at her massive mammaries.

"Yeah..." She got that question a lot but she didn't expect it from Shino's father on the first day they met.

"You sure you're not using some type of jutsu to give them that appearance?"

"Yeah, I'm quite sure I'm not." His line of questioning was making her a bit uncomfortable. Even Shino slid his shades down a little to give his father a 'what the hell are you getting at?' look. When Shibi pulled his son aside to talk to him Yuki sent Sampson to get close to them to eavesdrop on their conversation. A couple minutes later the tarantula scuttled up her back and by her right ear. She smiled when her familiar informed her that the Aburame clan leader had nothing bad to say. So far her eighteenth birthday was going pretty well. She was looking forward to Shino's plans for her this evening more than anything. She did wonder how her twin sister, Suki, was doing with her birthday plans. She had told Yuki she didn't care what she did as long as she got laid. Suki was never a complicated girl.

Suki was also a straightforward young lady. As soon as she got up that morning she headed straight for Tsubaki's Adult Book Store, which was owned by her reclusive grandmother and run by her cousin, Nanami. Her cousin thought it strange that Suki would offer to help her run the store on her birthday of all days. She figured she would find something fun to do in her free time. Suki told her that it was fun not having to sneak to see all of the items her family tried their best to hide from her before she was of age. Books weren't the only thing sold at the store. Nanami slapped Suki's hands quite a few times for fiddling with the fascinating adult toys.

"Look, Suki, you said you were here to help me, so come help me set up for the book signing this evening."

"Book signing? What book signing?"

"The one for the release of _Icha Icha Academy_, of course! The author is going to be here signing copies of his new erotic novel. He should be here any minute to set up his merchandise."

About half an hour after they got the table set up the aforementioned author showed up with two other people. The author was a tall, white haired man with broad shoulders and a powerful presence. His long, wild locks fell down his back like an avalanche over the large scroll he carried on his back. To his left stood a man who wasn't quite as tall with silvery hair, his hitai-ate over his left eye, and a mask cover the bottom half of his face. He had a more slender build than the first man. To the author's right stood a strikingly beautiful woman with straight, jet black hair with a blood-red streak on the left side of it. The man and woman seemed to be assisting the author with setting up his wares for the book signing since they both were carrying heavy boxes. As they placed the boxes on the table prepared for them the author introduced himself and the others.

"As you already know, I am Jiraiya, master of all things erotic," he stated with a smirk and a twinkle in his eye. "This fine fellow over here is my good friend, and master in training, Kakashi." The shinobi simply waved and went back to setting up books. "And this lovely vision is the main source of my research for _Icha Icha Violence_, the sultry siren Megumi." The quiet woman bowed with a slight blush on her face before helping Kakashi. Nanami thanked the Sennin for hosting his event at this store and told him if he needed anything just let her or her cousin know.

The sun was about to set so Nanami knew that pretty soon there would be heavy foot traffic coming through the store since most of their customers shopped there after sunset. While they waited she noticed Suki standing off to the side staring over at the trio chatting amongst themselves.

"Kakashi's hot, isn't he? I can't help staring at him either, cousin," Nanami commented with a low, cat-like growl.

"Oh, I wasn't looking at him, silly. The really sexy one is _him_," Suki stated with a smile while pointing with her pinky.

"You've got to be kidding, right?" Nanami asked in disbelief.

"No. I'm not kidding. I always thought older men were super sexy!"

"Um, Suki, older I can understand, but this guy is old enough to be our grandfather," Nanami whispered harshly into her cousin's ear.

"So what? He's still hot to me!" Suki replied with a girlish giggle.

"Suki...you must not know that he's Obaa-chan's boyfriend. That should tell you right there how ancient he is."

"Knowing Obaa-chan, he's probably just a fuck buddy, so she wouldn't care if I played with him or not." A wicked grin was now plastered across Suki's angelic face.

"Ok, I'm starting to feel sick, so this conversation is over." Customers were starting to file in so Nanami went to work running the register. The two young women hadn't noticed Tsubaki show up to look over things. Some of the customers recognized the woman and greeted her with smiles. Some of the men even flirted with her, which she didn't seem to mind, since she flirted right back. Like a typical Miyamoto she was very tall and had a knockout figure. In spite of her age her skin was smooth and wrinkle free. She didn't have one gray hair and her breasts were as firm as a teenager's. Unlike Tsunade, who used a special jutsu to alter her appearance to look much younger, Tsubaki didn't have to because of her very special bloodline. Miyamoto's were not only known for living long, but they also retained a youthful appearance much longer than a normal human.

Tsubaki walked up to the front of the book signing line to greet her special guests. Most of the men in line and even some of the women were enraptured by her swinging hips. Once she got to the table she gently wrapped an arm around Kakashi's waist and leaned over to nibble his earlobe. No one could miss his broad smile underneath his mask. She then went over to Megumi to grab her by the chin to kiss her full on the lips. The raven haired woman couldn't help but blush from the attention. Tsubaki finally stood behind Jiraiya and began to massage his shoulders. Her breasts were practically laying on top of his head and the sight made one customer stumble over his words as he tried to spell his name for the author as he signed his book. After the last book was signed the Legendary Sennin reached up behind him to squeeze one of Tsubaki's breasts.

"Well, hello there, my angel."

"Hey there, you dirty devil."

Nanami snickered at the cute little exchange between Jiraiya and her grandmother, however Suki felt a twinge of jealousy at the sight. She pouted when he buried his face in Tsubaki's bosom. As the pair laughed, talked, and even kissed, Nanami pinched her cousin's arm to get her attention.

"See, I told you that's Obaa-chan's boyfriend. Now come help me clean up so I can shut down the shop." Suki glared at the couple for a moment before following her cousin. Though it seemed that way, Suki wasn't giving up. Before the night was over she was determined to convince her grandmother to let her at least borrow her boyfriend for the evening. It was her birthday after all.

**Next Chapter: Is Jiraiya really Tsubaki's bf or are they just friends with benefits.? Also, Shino gets to meet Yuki's family and their secret is almost revealed. Yuki wants to tell Shino everything, but her grandmother is against it. What will she choose to do?**


	3. A Trick of the Eye

Chapter 3: A Trick of the Eye

Yuki's heart pounded with excitement as she stepped into Shino's home for the first time. She admired the scarab beetle motif accenting his living room furniture. As Shino removed his hoody and hung it on his coat rack, Yuki looked at a picture of his former shinobi team on one of his end tables. She didn't recognize the dark haired girl but the boy with the puppy peeping out of his jacket looked familiar. Shino's voice called her out of her thoughts so she put the picture down to focus on her man. His face was completely uncovered and he had his shades off. Although Shino's height and presence could be intimidating, when his face was uncovered Yuki thought he was awfully cute. She liked his oval shaped face and onyx eyes and the way his nostrils flared when he would get excited. In the very rare moments that he actually smiled the most adorable dimple would appear on his left cheek. She fought back a fit of giggles when he folded his arms across his chest and regarded her with a serious expression.

"Are you thirsty or anything?" Yuki shook her head no while nibbling on her index finger. Shino thought that made her look a bit childish doing that. It was cute nonetheless. "All right then, come with me." Shino took her by the hand and led her to his bedroom. He wanted to take her right there in the living room, but he figured she would want to be comfortable for what they were about to do. When they got to his bedroom he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to him for a gentle kiss. "Now, no teasing or changing your mind at the last minute, got it?"

"It's ok, Shino-kun. I'm eighteen now so I won't change my mind."

"Hnn..." was his simplistic response to the young woman's words. He knew he would be quite upset if she changed her mind again. He figured she must be nervous again because Sampson was hanging pretty close. He was perched on one of Shino's bedposts. The bug shinobi decided to ignore the tarantula this time and focus completely on Yuki. He noticed she had become more confident in her lovemaking skills as she explored his body with her hands. Before she had acted like she was afraid to touch him. She had told them she was nervous because of her strength because she didn't want to hurt him. Shino told her to just take her time and everything should be ok. From the way she was stroking him he could tell she took his lesson to heart. When Shino stopped her she thought maybe she had done something wrong.

"That feels really good, but I want you to suck my cock now." Yuki blinked at his straightforward approach. She liked it when he ordered her around like that. In her mind she screamed, 'Yeah, baby, tell me what to do!', but on the outside she simply obeyed him.

Shino liked how his girlfriend was so enthusiastic about pleasuring him. She didn't seem put off by anything he asked her to do. He also noticed that her mood would brighten when he would tell her what to do. It appeared it was a joy for her to obey him. Perhaps her way of showing devotion. He watched her through half closed eyes as he stroked her color streaked locks. She shivered slightly as she ran his pale fingers down her tan back. He then reached between her legs as Yuki pushed her head down far enough for her nose to touch his thigh. She pulled back up when she felt like she was going to choke. She turned to Shino when she heard him laugh softly.

"You're getting better, Yuki-chan. You're definitely a fast learner." Yuki smiled at the compliment as he ran a hand up her thigh to squeeze her right cheek. "Now I want you to come sit on my cock." Shino pulled on one of her nipples when she hesitated. "If you take your time and sit down slowly it'll feel really good. Trust me." Yuki straddled Shino's waist, spread her folds with her fingers, then slowly squatted down. Shino gently coaxed her down until he met some resistance. He then ordered Yuki to take a deep breath and relax as he thrust his hips upwards. To Yuki's surprise she felt no pain, just a little pressure. "Good. Now that that's done I can fuck you how I want." He thrust upwards into her again, causing her to rise several inches above the bed. Yuki's eyes grew wide when he took hold of her nipples and twisted hard before flipping her over on her back. From the look in Shino's glassy black eyes as he climbed on top of her Yuki knew that this would be a birthday she would never forget.

Meanwhile Tsubaki's Adult Book Store was closed and secure for the night. Nanami had bid everyone good night and went home. Tsubaki whispered something to Kakashi and Megumi before they departed together. She knew the Copy nin couldn't wait to read his free copy of _Icha Icha Academy, _but Tsubaki reminded him to make sure to give Megumi some special attention before any of that. Megumi didn't bother to mention that they usually read the books together before their bedtime fuck. Kakashi called it 'bonding.' As Tsubaki strolled back to Jiraiya she noticed her granddaughter, Suki, was still hanging around.

"Suki-chan, why are you still here?"

"Because I haven't gotten my birthday present," Suki replied with a pout, looking quite like a spoiled little girl.

"Well, tell me what you want and I'll see what I can do."

"Obaa-chan, I want...HIM!" Suki poked a finger into the Toad sage's chest to leave no room for doubt who she meant.

"Why you little brat," Tsubaki cooed. "So you want to play with my Jiraiya, huh? You have no idea what you're getting into."

"That's ok. I'm willing to learn," came the young woman's bold reply.

"Haha, I love a woman who knows what she wants! C'mon, Tsubaki baby. Let me work her over. It is her birthday after all."

"Oh, all right. Give the brat what she wants. Even I could use a good fuck on my birthday," Tsubaki conceded with a sexy, throaty laugh. Suki could barely contain her joy as the trio headed for her grandmother's house. Less than an hour after getting there Suki was beginning to regret her birthday wish. Her grandmother watched as Jiraiya pounded into her young flesh with a ferocity Suki didn't know was humanly possible.

"Obaa-chan," she whimpered with pleading in her eyes. "Why didn't you tell me he was so big?"

"Simple. You didn't ask. Now enjoy your birthday present, my dear, sweet granddaughter. I assume you realize that someone like Ebisu isn't even on the same level as my Jiraiya," Tsubaki commented with a smirk. Suki's eyes were wide with shock. She had no idea anyone knew about her tryst with the elite jonin. "Don't worry, I didn't report him for having sex with an underage girl. I just had your uncle beat the shit out of him. Apparently you had lied to him about your age, but that's beside the point. As for you young lady, I'm going to let Jiraiya train you to carry yourself like a sophisticated lady instead of a two-bit whore. I refuse to let any of my granddaughters bring shame to the Miyamoto name. That being said, Jiraiya, my dear, proceed with the breaking of my spoiled brat of a granddaughter."

"It would be my pleasure, my sweet," the Toad Sage replied with a broad grin. Thus was the beginning of Suki's very special training.

The next day a very tired, but happy Yuki woke in an unfamiliar bed in an unfamiliar room. It took her a few seconds to realize that she was still at Shino's house. She smiled to herself as she remembered what they did the night before. When she sat up with a sensual stretch she noticed Shino standing at the foot of the bed staring at her.

"So, you're finally awake. Get up and get dressed. I want to meet your family." Shino was definitely the type to cut to the chase. While Yuki was happy that Shino wanted to meet her family, she was kind of wary of letting him meet her grandmother. No one ever went to her home uninvited. She had set some nasty traps to keep people out except for family and friends. Only they knew the safest way to get to her house. Since there was no telling who Suki was laid up with from the night before, Yuki didn't even bother going to her house. She did stop by the fireworks shop to introduce her uncle Geninji. The actual factory was far away from the inhabited part of Konoha incase of an explosion. Next Yuki took Shino to the Adult Book Store so he could meet her cousin, Nanami. Shino didn't stay long. He didn't want anyone he knew seeing him coming out of that place, especially during daylight hours. Yuki finally took him to see her grandmother. Shino could sense her hesitation and wondered why she was so apprehensive. Yuki led him through the faster path through the treetops. He nearly lost his footing when Yuki came to a sudden stop. He could see a humble looking cottage below and could tell someone was on the back porch. Suddenly Shino felt a strange chakra moving towards them. It was so unsettling that his beetles began coming out to scurry over his skin, preparing for defense. The tree branches below began to rustle and sway as if something huge was disturbing them. Shino could have sworn he heard an inhuman grunt as the strong chakra moved further away and deeper into the forest. After it had passed Aburame-san looked down at his girlfriend whose crystalline eyes had gotten as huge as saucers. Yet she wasn't staring in the direction the thing had gone. She was staring at Shino.

"Yuki...what the hell was that?"

"Um...I don't know, but good thing it's gone, right? Let's go meet Obaa-chan, ne?"

Shino got the sense that Yuki wasn't being straight with him. She was definitely holding something back. What it was he didn't know for sure, but he was determined to find out.

When the couple landed on the back porch that strange chakra was still hanging heavily in the air. Shino soon found himself caught in the imposing gaze of Tsubaki, matriarch of the Miyamoto clan. He had heard rumors that she was beautiful, and there was no doubt she was, but there was still something strange about her that he couldn't put his finger on.

"Ohayo gozaimasu, Obaa-chan!" Yuki greeted cheerfully. Tsubaki nodded at Yuki in reply then looked back at Shino. "This is Aburame Shino, my...umm...boyfriend." Yuki soon felt herself shrinking under Tsubaki's glare.

"Yuki-chan, you know how I feel about uninvited visitors."

"Yes, but Shino wanted to meet you so I brought him here." Yuki was about to get the scolding of her life when Shino cut them off.

"Hey, there it is again," he observed as he looked out into the forest beyond the perimeter of the house. Something huge was moving in the trees and Shino swore he saw a pair of eyes peeping from the shadows. "What is that?" Yuki opened her mouth to answer but Tsubaki beat her to the punch.

"Probably a bear. Let's step inside for some breakfast." Yuki reluctantly obeyed as she got a sinking feeling in her stomach. She didn't like lying to Shino, but her grandmother made it obvious that the truth was not to be revealed to the shinobi. Yuki was determined to tell him though. She just had to figure out how and when.

**Next chapter: Shino and Yuki become even closer over time. After an important question is asked, she decides to tell him the truth. How will Shino handle the information? Also a certain former Hokage finds out about Jiraiya and Tsubaki and gets jealous.**


	4. Trust or Obedience

**A/N: I'd like to thank two of my fans, Seth and MissNaye, for reviewing every chappie so far. I wuv you guys! Mwah! **

Chapter 4: Trust or Obedience

Shino and Yuki had been together for about nine months now. Being with him was the most fun she had in her whole life. After meeting with Yuki's grandmother, Tsubaki gave him one of her readings. It was like she could see right into his soul. She hit the nail on the head when it came to describing his very nature. Tsubaki could see he had a dominant nature that complimented Yuki's submissive nature. Shino was happiest when he was in control and Yuki enjoyed being told what to do. Shino always knew he had sadistic tendencies that he kept in check. Tsubaki then asked him why he suppressed them when he could express them.

"All you need is a little guidance from a more experienced dom to learn how to express yourself without going too far. I'll offer you all the training you need. I'm sure Yuki wouldn't mind. Isn't that right, granddaughter?" Yuki was beaming at the thought of Shino expressing his dominant nature to the fullest extent. Because of his girlfriend's obvious excitement Shino accepted Tsubaki's offer. In return for Tsubaki's training, Shino became the official DJ in her secret dungeon under her cottage. Once he had joined the dominatrix's circle he discovered that his good friend, Kiba, was already part of it. What was even more surprising was that Gai was an alpha-submissive to Kiba's beta position. Their mistress was Anko, who had the two men very much under her control. It was Yuki's turn to be surprised when she saw her bratty twin sister sitting quiet and meek at the feet of Jiraiya. Suki still had her loud moments, especially when she got very excited. But if she got carried away Jiraiya would reign her in to get her to calm down.

Both Yuki and Suki were the youngest submissives there, and it didn't take them long to realize that they had much to learn about living the BDSM life. They held the most respect for one submissive in particular. They both aspired to be like the elegant Megumi some day. Suki especially strived to be like her because Jiraiya constantly praised his former submissive and told Suki to watch her closely. Both twins noticed how she was totally devoted to her master, Kakashi, and how she never complained. They also noticed how Kakashi showered her with attention and openly praised her. He never said a negative thing about her and treated her like she was very special. Both twins admired Megumi very much, but for different reasons. Yuki liked how Hatake-san would gush over Megumi, but Suki couldn't help but notice those awesome gifts he would shower her with. Yuki was a hopeless romantic while Suki was a bit of a gold digger.

After being with Yuki for nine months, Shino started giving much thought to where their relationship was headed. He adored Yuki with all his heart and had much respect for Tsubaki. Her twin sister was ok, but he didn't have to live with her so she wasn't much of an issue. He asked himself an important question. Could he see himself living the rest of his life without Yuki? When the answer was clear to him he decided to speak to someone about it whom he regarded highly. Yuki's grandmother.

It was one of the circle's off nights when Shino stopped by to pay Tsubaki a visit. She quickly figured out that if Shino showed up at her place unannounced he wanted to talk about something very important. Tsubaki always held her private talks in her private chambers on her huge, round bed surrounded by semi-sheer organza curtains. Shino thought nothing of snuggling up to her and laying his head on her soft bosom. After all, Tsubaki was close to all of her masters and submissives in training and often took on a comforting, motherly attitude towards them. She regarded them all as her children and cared for each and every one of them.

"What's on your mind, Shino-kun?" Tsubaki cooed as she stroked his short, dark-brown hair.

"Yuki," Shino answered simply, causing the dominatrix to smile.

"If Yuki is the one on your mind, why are you here with me?"

"I'm here out of respect for you and your family. You are the matriarch, so I felt it appropriate to let you know I plan to ask Yuki to marry me."

"Oh really?" Tsubaki replied in an almost teasing tone.

"Hai, Tsubaki-sama. I couldn't hope for a better wife." The grandmother grinned even more as her heart swelled with pride.

"Well, looks like someone raised her right," Tsubaki chuckled as she hugged the young man close. "I would be honored to have you as part of our family, Shino-sama," she stated as she kissed him on the forehead.

"Domo arigatou gozaimasu, Tsubaki-sama." He got up from her bed, paused briefly with a thoughtful expression, then kissed her on the cheek before leaving. Tsubaki chuckled as she imagined Yuki's reaction to Shino's proposal.

To say Yuki was thrilled about the proposal was an understatement. Her excitement was short lived when she realized something.

"Shino-kun...I...I can't accept your proposal yet." Shino feelings of shock and hurt didn't register on his face, but that didn't stop him from feeling them. "Before we take such a big step there's someone I want you to meet first. Once you meet this person then you can truly decide if you want to marry me or not." Yuki hung her head down as if she was ashamed.

"Yuki-chan, does this have anything to do with the oni (ogre) hanging out around your grandmother's house?" Yuki's head shot up at hearing Shino's words, her crystalline eyes wide with shock.

"How...how did you know?"

"My insects are not only useful in battle, you know. I also use them to gather information."

"How much have they told you?"

"Only that it doesn't seem to be a threat." Yuki was somewhat relieved that was all he knew.

"Ok, come with me to Obaa-chan's house."

The couple took the familiar path to Tsubaki's home, but before they made it all the way to the house, Yuki stopped and dropped down from the treetops. Shino landed on the forest floor beside her. He watched in amazement as Yuki began to make guttural sounds that almost sounded like belching. Once she was finished she was quiet. Moments later an answer came in the form of a low, rumbling noise not unlike a growl. The sound was followed by movement to their left. Shino sensed that strange chakra again and did his best to keep his bugs calm as the thick brush parted before them. The Aburame's jaw dropped when he saw a seven and a half foot tall creature step out in front of them. The creature had a tan complexion, multicolored hair and eyes that shimmered like crystals. It paused it's loping gate to glance at Yuki then Shino. It then walked in front of Yuki and knelt down on one knee. It then brushed a huge finger against the young woman's cheek and spoke.

"Yuuuukkiiii." It's rumbling voice had a touch of tenderness to it and it's face bore a smile to match.

"Ohayo gozaimasu...Papa." Yuki was barely able to choke out that last word before tears streamed down her face. The oni poked out his bottom lip as he stroked Yuki's cheek with a monstrous thumb. Yuki then turned to her dumbstruck boyfriend to offer an explanation for the astounding sight before him. "Shino-kun, this is Miyamoto Yukashii, my father. He's actually only part oni. He didn't always look like this, but a couple years after Suki and I were born he started to change. When the change was starting to become too obvious Papa left Konoha. Mama left soon after to find him and never returned. After Papa had fully transformed he came back looking for Obaa-chan. Unfortunately the villagers who spotted him were frightened by the sight of him. That's when Obaa-chan decided to move outside the village and become a recluse. So Papa could have a safe place to come see his family." Yuki was now overcome with choking sobs as she hugged her father about the neck. His guttural sounds seemed like words of comfort to Yuki as she tried to compose herself. "Shino-kun, I will understand if you don't want to marry me because I have demon blood flowing through my veins. After all, the demon blood could take over in our children like it did my father."

Shino was speechless as he watched Yuki practically collapse with heartbreak, sobbing against her father's immense chest. In spite of what he knew now he loved Yuki more than anything. And yet he knew he had to consider what this revelation meant for their future. He knew his choice should not be made in haste, but it had to be made. Shino took in a deep breath and walked over to the still weeping Yuki and her father, who was stroking her back. Yukashii gave the shinobi a questioning look as Shino reached out towards him.

"Miyamoto-san...I believe we have much to discuss." The ogre-like buyou (part demon) simply blinked and nodded graciously towards the Aburame.

Later that day the Godaime Hokage could be seen walking through the streets of Konoha. She was in high spirits after a very important meeting she had earlier went very well. She was bubbling over with excitement about the great news she was dying to share with a long time friend of hers. A smiling Tsunade knocked on the door to her former teammate's penthouse apartment. She heard a familiar grumble of "Who the hell is it?" come from within.

"Come on and answer the door, you horny toad!" Tsunade shouted back with a chuckle. Moments later Jiraiya, who was donned in only a kimono, answered the door.

"Oh, it's you. What do you want?"

"How dare you address your Hokage in such a disrespectful manner!" the feisty blonde growled as she punched the Toad Sage on the arm. He winced in pain as he backed away from the door.

"Geez, sorry! You know how grumpy I get when my playtime is interrupted. So what can I do for you, Hokage-sama?" Jiraiya asked with a sneer.

"Invite me in, first of all!" Tsunade snapped.

"Oh, very well. Come on in, why dontcha?" Tsunade decided to ignore his attitude as she walked in the door to take a seat on his couch. Jiraiya sat down next to her and rested his chin on his fist. He gave her a look that stated, 'what could possibly be more important than me fucking right now?'

"I guess you're wondering why I'm here," Tsunade started.

"You think?" The Fifth Hokage sighed and rolled her eyes.

"This is important, so listen up, Jiraiya!"

"Would you just spill it already?"

"I have chosen my successor," Tsunade stated in a stern tone.

"Oh really?" Jiraiya sat up straight. Now he was truly intrigued.

"Uzumaki Naruto will officially be sworn in as Rokudaime in a matter of weeks," she said with a broad grin. "But don't tell anyone yet. We still have some official business to take care of before everything is in place."

"Well this is reason to celebrate! I'll have to congratulate him next time I see him."

"Heh, he'll be glad you know you approve."

"I approve because I know he'll do just great. He's got a lot of heart, and he's grown stronger and wiser over the years. And with people like you and me to support him he'll do just fine."

Just then a deep and clearly feminine voice could be heard coming from another part of the penthouse.

"Jiraiya, where are you? Being bored and lonely wasn't part of my plans for today." Tsunade looked on as a very tall woman came around the corner wearing nothing but one of Jiraiya's kimonos. She didn't even bother tying the sash all the way causing her ample bosom to practically spill out the front. Jiraiya smiled inwardly when he noticed Tsunade trying to be discreet as she looked Tsubaki up and down. He nearly laughed out loud when he could see she was trying so hard not to look pissed.

"I'll be done in a minute, baby. Just wait for me and hold that pose you were in before we were interrupted, ok?"

"Mmm...all right. Just don't keep me waiting too long."

"Whatever you say, baby. Whatever you say." Tsubaki regarded Tsunade with a wink as she sashayed back to the bedroom. Jiraiya turned back to Tsunade with a lecherous grin. "Now, where were we?"

"I have nothing else to say to you," Tsunade huffed with pursed lips. "You're obviously busy, so I'll let you get back to your company."

"Oh, how very kind of you," the white haired sennin purred. Tsunade let herself out and closed the door rather loudly behind her. "She's so cute when she's jealous," Jiraiya mumbled to himself with a chuckle as he went to his ready and willing lover.

**Next Chapter: One of Shino's former teammates shares very happy news with him. Also Aburame-san decides how to work things out with the Miyamotos.**


	5. Happiness and Heartache

Chapter 5: Happiness and Heartache

One day Shino had just finished reporting to the Godaime Hokage after a recon mission with his current partner, Hyuuga Hinata. Their mission was to substantiate rumors that the nearly destroyed Sound Village was trying to rebuild. Oto had pretty much scattered after Orochimaru and his Sound Four as well as many others had been killed. So far they were unable to find information supporting the rumors, but the elite ninja of the Hidden Leaf were kept on alert to keep a look out for any unusual activity. After finishing their report the two shinobi were dismissed from the Hokage's presence. It had been a while since Shino and Hinata had worked together on a mission so they took the time to play catch-up.

"How are things going between you and Yuki?"

"Very well, I'm glad to say."

"Oh, Shino-kun, I'm so happy for you! I had a feeling you two would make a good pair from what you told me about her."

"What about you, Hinata-chan?"

"Hmmm?"

"You are with Naruto, right?"

"Oh yes! But we haven't been making a public show of it. Tsunade-sama thought it would be best that way." Shino nodded in understanding. There was an awkward silence between the two as they both pondered what to say next. Hinata chewed a fingernail as Shino's eyebrows knit together before they both turned to each other to blurt out the same thing.

"I'm getting married!" they both stated in stereo. They both seemed surprised by each other's announcement. After getting over the initial shock Hinata was beaming happily at her friend.

"Shino-kun, this is such wonderful news!"

"I can say the same for you," Shino replied with a small smile of his own.

"Oh, but don't tell anyone just yet. The wedding isn't until after..." Hinata clasped a hand over her mouth.

"After what?"

"Well, that's another surprise that will have to wait." Hinata flashed another kind smile as Shino shook his head. From the way she was acting he figured the surprise was something good. In the meantime, Shino didn't waste any time marrying Yuki. Kiba was his best man, of course. All of his closest friends were happy to see him expressing his feelings towards his bride, especially his former sensei, Kurenai. Yuki was very grateful that her love had chosen to marry her after all in spite of her family secret. A past conversation with a close friend of his had helped him make his decision. Naruto had revealed to those he trusted the most that he was the host for the Kyuubi. Shino never forgot how worried Naruto was that he would be rejected by him as his friend. Shino understood that having the demon sealed inside of him as an infant was beyond Naruto's control, so it made no sense to reject his dear friend for such a thing. In a similar way Yuki was unable to control her bloodline. After speaking to Tsubaki he learned that after what happened to Yukashii she worked hard to develop a special seal that would suppress the demon bloodline to prevent the transformation from happening in her grandchildren. So far the technique had been quite successful. She promised to perform the seal once again if he and Yuki ever had children and teach Yuki the technique so she could pass it on to her own grandchildren. Besides his deep love for Yuki, that's what convinced him to go ahead and marry her. After the wedding Tsubaki held a special ceremony among her circle. At the end of it she gave the bride and groom a special rope design tattoo around their left wrists to symbolize their eternal bond.

Not long after the Aburame wedding it was officially announced that Uzumaki Naruto was now the Sixth Hokage. As her final act as Hokage, Tsunade paid for a lavish wedding celebration for Naruto and Hinata. Most people expected Hiashi to protest the union, but he actually had respect for Naruto's position and saw his marriage to his daughter as a political advantage for the already powerful Hyuuga clan. He kept that to himself of course.

The first year of marriage was pretty interesting for both sets of newlyweds. Shino and Yuki were expecting their first child and the Uzumakis were a few months behind with their first. Shino noticed that his ex-girlfriend was expecting too, but no one seemed to know who the father was. Although Shino and Sakura had both gotten over their break up so long ago, there was still some tension between Sakura and Yuki. That was made clear at Sasuke and Ino's wedding when Sampson had gotten away from Yuki. The concerned kunoichi finally saw him clinging to Haruno-san's back. Yuki tried to discreetly remove the tarantula but was foiled by Choji's shout of, "Yo, Sakura, there's a big ass spider clinging to your back!" Sakura panicked of course making it nearly impossible for Yuki to get a hold of Sampson, who eventually ended up being flung off Sakura's back and into the punch bowl. Yuki had to quickly rescue him from drowning. All the excitement must have made Yuki go into labor because only a few days after the wedding she gave birth to a baby boy.

Aburame Senkou was born at Tsubaki's home. Miyamoto women, starting with Tsubaki's mother, never gave birth at the hospital because any medical attention to the baby could possibly expose their heritage. Their skin was impervious to hypodermic needles and IV's. All of Yuki's family was present for the birth. After witnessing the whole thing Suki swore to never have children. Tsubaki just shook her head knowing her granddaughter had a habit of changing her mind or forgetting what she swore altogether. The baby boy was a whopping fifteen pounds, which was small for a Miyamoto descendent. Geninji was twenty pounds when he was born and Yukashii was seventeen pounds. Tsubabki didn't waste any time placing the seal on Senkou before his father performed the Kikaichū no Jutsu to infuse his son's body with his family's destruction bugs. The Kikaichu seemed quite happy with the large body of their newborn host.

The next few months were full of surprises. The first one being the revelation that Naruto was the father of Sakura's child. The fact that Hinata was also pregnant at the same time and didn't seem to mind that Sakura was carrying her husband's child made things even more surprising. The next surprise was the news the Megumi had left Konoha all of a sudden following the capture and death of Kabuto of the Hidden Sound village. Tsubaki knew something was very wrong when Kakashi met with her privately to inform her that he would be going after Megumi and that he wouldn't be returning either.

"Kakashi-kun...you're not going to follow that same path your as your father, are you?" Kakashi didn't respond and merely averted his eyes. Tsubaki remembered how Kakashi's father, Sakumo, had committed suppuku and figured Kakashi planned on dying with his love, Megumi. This upset Miyamoto-san very much because she couldn't bear to lose two people she cared for so much. "Kakashi...please don't do this," she pleaded as tears threatened to fall.

"Sayonara, Tsubaki-sama. And thank you for everything," Kakashi responded with a humble bow before leaving. When she heard him say 'sayonara' (goodbye forever) she knew there was no changing his mind. That simply broke her hanyou (half demon) heart. Jiraiya did everything he could to comfort the devastated Tsubaki. He also couldn't imagine the anguish Kakashi felt over having to carry out the order to kill his love. Tsubaki didn't tell him that Hatake-san planned on dying with her. Everyone in Tsubaki's circle was clearly distraught over the whole situation, even though everyone didn't know all the details. They had all become very close and if one of them suffered, all of them suffered. One agonizing month later the circle of friends got the shock of their lives when the couple returned very much alive. Although Megumi's neck was bandaged from a cut from Kakashi's kunai she looked fine and quite happy. After breaking away from her friends' smothering hugs she got a chance to show her fellow submissives her engagement ring. They were stunned by the fact the Kakashi had actually proposed. Suki was quite impressed by the size of the rock she wore.

Tsubaki was quite relieved and overjoyed that Kakashi and Megumi had come back alive. She had lost quite a few loved ones during her long life, but she never got used to the pain of loss. She still hurt over the death of the father of her children. She still visited the huge obsidian carving that bore the names of Konoha shinobi that had fallen in battle to pay her respects. No one had known about their secret affair. Not even their children. She and her lover had decided it would be best that they take their secret to their graves.

**Next Chapter: Tsubaki reminisces about her romance with her children's father. Also, Jiraiya trains a new submissive.**


	6. Love Lost, Love Gained

**A/N: I'm happy to see Dragon Man 180 has joined the fun! Thank you for your reveiws and suggestions so far! Leave reveiws for the other chapters as well if you like! Now for some more lemony goodness.**

Chapter 6:Love Lost, Love Gained

It was the middle of the night and a certain half-demon knelt before a black stone monument. She could see her face vaguely reflected on it's glass-like surface which was awash in moonlight. She focused on one name in particular that was carved into the stone. She always felt a mixture of joy and anguish when she would see or even hear that name. When she first heard about his tragic and violent death she wondered if there was anything she could have done to prevent it. She had to admit the answer was no, because if there was something she could have done she would have done it. Tsubaki was hit hard by her lover's death because she didn't get a chance to truly express her love for him. Their love was a secret hidden from everyone else.

The affair all started out as innocent flirting. At first Tsubaki would just brush it off. She was way too focused on her jonin elemental training to pay him any mind. After a while it seemed the older man had made it his mission to make her blush. He was very discreet with his flirtatious actions, making it seem to others that he was carrying on innocent conversation. Tsubaki noticed that her lack of response was beginning to frustrate him. It finally got to the point where he was becoming bolder and more physical. When he would offer help with her studies he would reach over her shoulder to point out something on a scroll. He was trying to be subtle, but Tsubaki couldn't help but notice that his hand had brushed against her breast. She let it slide that time, but the next time she leaned against his hand so that it was pinned between the desk and her ample bosom. She turned and smiled up at him when he took the hint and squeezed. Tsubaki then quickly sat up to form a quick series of hand signs to put up a Seal of Silence around the private study room. She then turned to face the man as she sat on top of the desk.

"Sarutobi Hiruzen, I've grown so tired of these games. So, if you want to fuck me do it now. I'm slated to use this study room for two more hours. After that the seal is coming off. The time to get it out of your system is now." The older jonin chuckled as the young woman kicked the chair aside and scooted further back on the desk.

"Miyamoto-san, you have no idea what you're getting into."

"Well then, it's up to you to teach me...sensei," Tsubaki cooed as she unzipped her jonin vest. She hated wearing that thing anyway because she had a hell of a time finding one that would fit around her chest. Before she could get the vest all the way off Sarutobi was pulling up her mesh top, which was just as strained as her vest. Tsubaki wrapped her legs around his back as he gently clamped his teeth around one of her long nipples. He rolled his tongue around the tip as he held it between his teeth.

"I could play with these beautiful breasts all day," Sarutobi-san muttered as he licked and suckled his way up to Tsubaki's face. "But as you said, time is of the essence." He kissed Tsubaki with such force she could feel their teeth brush against each other for a brief moment. His breath tasted smoky causing her to remember seeing him smoking a pipe on occasion. As they kissed Tsubaki pulled up her navy blue skirt which she wore as an alternative to the standard slacks. She then leaned back on the desk as Hiruzen pulled her dark colored thong over and down her long, sexy legs. He pushed her thighs apart until she was spread wide before him. He was quite surprised to see the tuft of hair above her moist folds matched her multicolored tresses. He didn't ponder the curious sight for too long before bending down to kiss her swollen outer lips.

Tsubaki always thought her fellow jonin was handsome, but he looked absolutely gorgeous in her eyes as he savored her sweetness. She giggled softly when his goatee brushed against her sensitive skin. Sarutobi was known to have mastered many jutsu, but at the time Tsubaki was more impressed with his incredible skills with his tongue. He was so good she felt as if she were burning and melting at the same time. He couldn't help but smile as she cried out his name for the third time. After giving Tsubaki's tan thighs teasing bites he stood up straight with a look of determination in his eyes as he undid his slacks. Realizing what he was about to do, Tsubaki reached between her legs to grab a hold of him, causing the tip of his cock to stop short of her entrance. "You said you had no time for games, Tsubaki-chan," he stated as he roughly pushed her hand aside then pushed inside of her. He wrapped his arms tightly around her thighs as he pushed even deeper inside of her.

Tsubaki could feel her walls tighten around him as he increased the pace of his thrusts. Soon the room was filled with the sound of skin colliding with skin as she braced her self against the wall behind the desk. Just as she sensed that the Seal of Silence was starting to break down a feeling of incredible warmth spread from the center of her body and radiated outward. Hiruzen kissed her deeply to muffle the sound of her moaning when the seal completely broke down. No one outside of the room was aware of what had occurred within since Tsubaki and Hiruzen exited looking as if nothing but studying had been going on. It was perfectly normal for the Seal of Silence to be used on private study rooms to keep noise from coming in or going out, so people outside of the room thought nothing of it.

The pair continued to see each other under the guise of Sarutobi acting as her personal tutor. After a while Tsubaki started canceling their sessions. Hiruzen-san was finally able to corner his sweetheart to demand an explanation for her behavior.

"Hiru-kun, I heard that you will be the acting Hokage soon so I decided that we shouldn't see each other any more."

"Explain your reasoning behind this, koi." Tsubaki could tell he was none too pleased by the sound of his voice.

"I don't think it would do your reputation any good if people knew you got a fifteen year old pregnant.," Tsubaki replied in almost a whisper.

"You...you're only fifteen?" The shinobi was stunned by this information because his beloved appeared to be much older than that. He felt anger, disappointment and regret all at once because of this revelation.

"I won't tell anyone that you're the father. And since no one knows that we are lovers they won't be able to figure it out anyway. I think it's best that we not be seen together in public at all from now on." Tsubaki sounded like someone more mature than a fifteen year old. But that didn't stop her tears from streaming down her face. It hurt to have to say such things to someone she had come to love. Because Sarutobi also felt that love in return he insisted that they eventually marry once she was of age. Tsubaki refused saying that act would expose what they had done because people would figure out the child was his and was conceived before she was of age. Sarutobi eventually became the Third Hokage, and Tsubaki gave birth to two very large fraternal twin boys. Her being a half demon gave her the ability to pull off such a feat. On top of that her mother enlisted the help of female oni relatives to assist with the birthing process. They managed to sedate the young woman as they performed a demonic version of a Cesarean section. That was necessary because human medical instruments were useless on the Miyamoto. As for Sarutobi-san, he eventually married someone else and had a son, daughter, and one grandson. Over the years when they would cross paths they would be polite to one another, but never publicly indicated their true feelings for each other that never really went away. By the time Tsubaki found out about the death of the Third Hokage at the hands of Orochimaru she had already become a recluse and had missed the funeral. She had wept all night and into the morning hours when she came to the memorial stone to pay her final respects. On this particular moonlit night Tsubaki didn't shed any tears. She merely pondered her loving memories of her beloved, kissed her hand then pressed it against his name carved on the stone.

During her yearly visit to the memorial stone Jiraiya knew better than to bother Tsubaki. He would offer her any comfort and affection she needed, but after what happened between him and Tsunade following the death of her lover, Jiraiya swore never to have sex with a woman in mourning ever again. Things were never the same between him and his former teammate, for after their intimate moment Tsunade distanced herself from the senin for many years. Even after he found her again after all those years Jiraiya never brought it up. They had feelings for each other which Jiraiya didn't bother to hide. However Tsunade was in some very deep denial. That denial was the subject of a heated discussion between the two over dinner at Jiraiya's home.

"Why can't you just admit that you're jealous of my Tsubaki?"

"Look, you perv, I don't give a damn about your girlfriend, ok?" Tsunade practically screeched.

"Then why are you getting so heated about it? And why the hell do you keep asking me about her if you don't see her as a threat?"

"A threat to what?"

"A chance for you to get to enjoy all this," came his reply as he pointed to himself.

"That's the dumbest bunch of bullshit I ever heard!" Tsunade shouted as she slammed her hands down on the dining room table causing the dishes to clatter.

"Oh yeah? Then explain why you give Tsubaki the evil eye every time you see her with me. You don't really know her so you have no reason not to like her...unless you're jealous." The former Hokage opened her mouth then shut it because she couldn't think of a snappy come back. "Jealous women like you are all alike. We offer you all we have to give and you look down on it like it's common garbage. But as soon as another woman accepts the offer you want what you can't have."

"Oh, I can have it if I want it," the feisty blond snapped.

"Really now? Prove it!" In response to his challenge the woman crawled over to Jiraiya, grabbed him by the collar, and pulled him roughly towards her into a kiss. She then pushed him back at arms length to run her fingernails over his partially exposed chest. "Not impressed!" the toad Sage huffed. "Now show me what you really got, woman!" With a growl the medic nin tore his kimono open and began kiss, lick, and bite his pecs. "Feh! Is that all you got?" Tsunade gave him another frustrated growl as she pulled off her own clothing and practically clawed at his pants. She didn't waste any time putting her mouth to work on her now obviously excited friend. "Oh, yeah...now you've got my attention," he chuckled as she hungrily sucked as if her very life depended on it. He reached down to hold her head steady as he pushed deep down her throat. He then slowly pulled out until he dropped out of her mouth. She quickly sucked him back in and didn't release until she felt a stream of his hot essence hit the back of her throat. "Not bad. Now I'm gonna show you what _I _got!" Jiraiya stood up pulling Tsunade with him. He sat her roughly on the couch and gave her a stern look.

"Spread those legs, bitch." Tsunade's eyes grew wide and her faced turned beet red because of his words, yet she did as she was told, draping her left leg over the arm of the couch and setting the right on the cushion next to her. In a flash Jiraiya was kneeling in front of her. He smirked at the fact that she was shaved clean as he slipped his fingers inside of her. It didn't take him long to find her special spot and have her cream all over his very skilled hand. He didn't even have to order her to lick his fingers clean. He then pulled her to the edge of the couch then penetrated her in one long stroke. He slapped, pinched, and bit at her breasts as he practically smashed her body into the couch with each thrust. Tsunade cursed him in one breath and begged him for more in another as she clawed at his broad back. Jiraiya grit his teeth as she dug her nails into his flesh. He cursed and growled as he released his seed into her once again. Both panting and sweating senin remained intertwined with each other on the corner of the couch for a few minutes before one of them spoke.

"You feel better now that you got that out of your system?" Jiraiya huffed.

"I have to admit that I do. To be honest, I hope we can do it again soon."

"Oh, we're doing it again and a whole lot more, baby." He sealed the promise with a tender kiss. "You do realize I'm going to have to punish you for making me wait for this so long."

"What kind of punishment?" Tsunade asked with a slight blush.

"You'll see, dear."

Knowing Jiraiya, Tsunade figured her punishment would most likely be quite enjoyable.

"I can take whatever you can dish out...you horny toad," she teased with a giggle as she returned his kiss.

**Next Chapter: Shino spends quality time with his son while Suki gets a new master. **


	7. Transitions

Chapter 7: Transitions

One brisk November morning a certain Aburame was up tending to his fatherly duties. He was giving his two-month-old son his bath. You might as well say they were both taking a bath because of all the splashing around Senkou was doing. The big baby boy kicked his legs in the baby bath as Shino gently shampooed his thick, dark hair. He was careful not to let any of the shampoo splash into the baby's sparkling eyes. Shino enjoyed bath time with his son so he didn't mind letting his wife get much needed rest. After shampooing Senkou's hair Shino covered the baby's eyes with one of his hands so he could rinse his head off. Aburame-san chuckled to himself as he dried off the smiling, squirming baby. He took hold of one of his kicking feet to kiss it then, much to Senkou's delight, blew on the baby boy's stomach. He was grinning, squealing, and slapping his father on top of the head when Yuki walked in on the adorable sight.

"Ohayo gozaimasu!" Shino looked up from playing with his son with a genuine smile at his wife. "I'm glad to see you two are having fun, but it's time for Senkou's breakfast." As Yuki settled down with their son for his morning feeding, Shino fixed breakfast for him and his wife. Yuki talked softly to her baby as he suckled. He seemed to be paying very close attention to every word as he stared up at her with wide eyes. "We're going to have such an exciting day, Senkou-chan! You'll get to meet Kakashi and Megumi at their wedding today. The Rokudaime and his wives will be there too. Once they and Megumi have their babies you'll have many new playmates!" Shino chuckled softly as Yuki continued to chatter away at the boy who looked up at her as if he clearly understood every word she was saying.

Later that evening the couple attended Hatake-san and Kayou-san's wedding. Yuki couldn't help staring at Megumi, who looked absolutely stunning in her traditional red kimono. Shino thought it was pretty interesting that Kakashi was able to find a mask to coordinate with his wedding garments. Just about everyone from their circle was there, except for Gai and Kiba, who strangely enough had a mission with one other jonin. Shino stifled a laugh when Naruto leaned over to him to joke that he'd be surprised if Kakashi didn't whip out a copy if Icha Icha Paradise in the middle of the ceremony. Yuki's attention went from the bride and groom to her twin sister sitting in front of her. She noticed that Suki was looking kind of sad and she wondered what was the cause of that. At the reception Yuki went to see about her sister while her husband talked to the Hokage and his two expectant wives.

"Suki, are you all right?" Suki just shrugged and looked at the floor. Yuki put an arm around her twin's shoulder to hug her close. " I know something is wrong. Please tell me what it is." Suki sighed as she began to open up to her sister.

"Today Jiraiya-sama told me that my training will be coming to an end soon and that I will be getting a new master," Suki glumly explained. "On top of that, Tsunade-sama has been teaching me how to act more lady-like. Most of the lessons are boring...but they do have some reward." She blushed slightly while reminiscing how Tsunade would reward her when she got things right. Jiraiya watching them together made things even more fun.

"Aren't you happy you'll be getting a new master? Or are you nervous about being with someone new?"

"Well, the truth is I love being with Jiraiya-sama because he gives me a chance to prove myself and learn more about myself. He's not like the others before who just wanted to fuck a girl with huge tits. How do I even know the new master will treat me like he does?"

"Suki, I don't think Jiraiya-sama would hand you over to someone who will mistreat you. He did introduce Kakashi-sama and Megumi-chan and look how they turned out. Jiraiya-sama is very particular about who he trains his submissives for. Have you met the one who will be your new master yet?"

"Yes. Jiraiya and he have been working out the details of a gentleman's agreement concerning me for the past few weeks."

"You see! That tells you that Jiraiya-sama will only settle for the best for you. You shouldn't worry, Suki. Where did you meet him anyway?"

Suki took a deep breath before telling her story. About a month and a half before Suki was dining out at a five star establishment with Jiraiya and his new submissive Tsunade as part of her training. The dining experience was hailed as being very strictly traditional and was quite popular in high society circles. Jiraiya happened to be good friends with the proprietor of the establishment, so he arranged for Suki to test her skill at performing a tea ceremony there for one of the frequent patrons. Yuki was dressed in the elegant trappings of a courtesan from days long past. She carried herself with such poise and confidence that even the restaurant owner was impressed. Suki had no idea who she would be serving until the time came for her to perform the ceremony. When she entered the private dining area she saw a very distinguished, handsome man with long dark hair sitting next to who she assumed was his daughter. They both had the distinct eyes of the Hyuga clan. Suki inwardly gulped when she realized that the Hyuuga was actually Hiashi-sama, head of the very traditional and very wealthy Hyuuga clan. She took a deep breath before beginning the tea ceremony. In spite of her nerves she performed the entire ceremony flawlessly and ended it with a humble bow before being dismissed from the Hyuga's presence. Suki couldn't help but blush because of Jiraiya and Tsunade's praise for such an elegant performance. Unbeknownst to the trio the Hyuga had inquired the proprietor about Suki and asked to speak with her. Jiraiya then explained that since Suki was under his care he would have to speak with him first. Before she knew anything, Suki and Tsunade were sent to wait in the dining area with Hanabi while Hiashi and Jiraiya talked business. Suki wasn't too comfortable sitting under the quiet young woman's gaze. She would say a few words to Tsunade but didn't utter a word to Suki while they all waited for the two men to finish up their discussion. About a half hour later Jiraiya returned to fetch his two submissives. He didn't explain what was going on until they got all the way home.

"He told me that Hiashi-sama is quite interested in me and that he's an experienced master, which surprised the hell out of me. They've been working out a gentleman's agreement ever since. Turns out Hiashi-sama is pretty particular about his submissives. I didn't think someone like me really would be his type. But he is loaded, so I guess everything should be ok." Yuki rolled her eyes at Suki's last comment. "Don't tell anybody about this yet, sister. I'm not sure how it's going to turn out so I don't want everyone in the circle to know." Yuki agreed to her twin's request.

Later that evening Jiraiya saw to it that Suki was rewarded for not acting up at the wedding reception like she did at Sasuke and Ino's wedding. That's not to say she didn't enjoy herself, because she did. Shino was the DJ so she had fun dancing. Tsunade provided the best sweet sake so she got her drink on too, just not too much. And she always had fun joking around with her friends and family, but she didn't get carried away and insult anybody this time. She acted like the mature, sophisticated lady she had been trained to be.

Suki was rewarded with playtime with Tsunade, who had the young woman's ankles tied to Jiraiya's headboard above her head with silk scarves. This left Suki wide open for Tsunade to play with her with her pink vibrating dildo. She slowly glided it over Suki's clit and outer folds before wetting it in her mouth and dipping it inside of the young woman. As Suki-chan vocalized her pleasure Jiraiya sat on the side of the bed and absentmindedly pulled at her nipples while reading over the gentleman's agreement he made with Hiashi. With a thoughtful expression he set the scroll aside and gave Suki's breast a hard squeeze before getting up to stand behind Tsunade, who was now practically devouring Suki's dripping wet heat. She rolled the dildo, now wet with Suki's juices, over her fellow submissives breasts as she pushed her tongue as far into her as she could. Tsunade had her back arched causing her to be wide open for her master, who was running his hands over her thighs. He spread her cheeks wide to take a good look at her pierced labia. He smiled when he remembered how she was spread wide before Tsubaki while she had the piercing done weeks before. He grinned even more when he remembered how he and Tsubaki made up for Tsunade's temporary pain after she healed properly.

After a brief moment of enjoyable memories Jiraiya knelt behind Tsunade to kiss her hot sex. He took hold of her moist folds with his lips and gently tugged. The room was soon filled with the soft moans of both women. Once he got his fill of Tsunade's sweet nectar Jiraiya stood up to slip into her with one long stroke. Jiraiya thought the little sounds Suki was making as Tsunade continued to taste her were so sexy and adorable. At the same time Tsunade's deeper and more throaty sounds were driving him just as wild. Soon her warm inner walls had grabbed him like a vice leading to that wonderful feeling of his essence being poured into her. When he pulled out of her he was still erect and some of his deposit dribbled down her thighs.

"Tsunade-chan, untie Suki-chan," came Jiraiya's gentle order. Tsunade quietly obeyed and released Suki from her restraints. Her long legs fell heavily on the bed as Tsunade crawled over her to give her a passionate kiss. "Suki-chan, sit up. I need your mouth."

The young kunoichi sat up and scooted to the side of the bed as Jiraiya stood in front of her. She wrapped a hand around his thick girth before planting a sweet kiss on the head. As she licked the shaft she savored the taste of both her master and her alpha-sister. Jiraiya gently stroked Suki's many-colored tresses as she gave him such loving attention with her mouth. With her eyes closed and pretty mouth wrapped around him he thought the young woman looked as if she had an angelic glow to her pretty round face. The sweet sounds she was making and the tender attention she was giving him was causing him to feel that same warm feeling he got when he was with Tsubaki. There was something about the Miyamoto women that he just couldn't get enough of. He was so close to regretting his decision to give her to another master. The Toad Sage pulled out of Suki's mouth to lean over and kiss her forehead. He then laid on his bed on his back then ordered Suki to lay on top of him on her back and spread her legs. Tsunade then knelt in front of them to take hold of Jiraiya's still hard manhood. She wet the tip with her mouth before putting it against Suki's wetness. Jiraiya then pushed Suki down his long length as he thrust his hips up towards her. Suki cried out as he slid up into her tight entrance. She still hadn't gotten used to his length and thickness.

"C'mon, baby, you can take it," he whispered gruffly in her ear as he drove into her with a piston-like rhythm. At the same time Tsunade licked his shaft on the down stroke then sucked on Suki's sensitive nub. Suki felt like she was going into sensory overload when the touch of both Jiraiya and Tsunade sent what felt like bolts of electricity all over her sweaty skin. She relaxed in his strong embrace and let his tender words wash over her as she rode a most beautiful wave of ecstasy to her climax. As her breathing steadied she felt Jiraiya giving her feather light kisses along her neck and shoulder while Tsunade was licking and suckling her breasts.

"It pays to be a good and obedient girl, doesn't it, Suki-chan?" he mumbled into her ear. Suki merely sighed happily in reply. She was quite content with how the evening turned out though she had the feeling it may be her last play session with her beloved master. After they all showered and settled down for bed her feeling was confirmed. By the end of that month she would be in the care of her new master, Hyuga Hiashi.

**Next Chapter: Suki is moved into the Hyuga compound. Will Hanabi give her a chance to get acclimated or will she make Suki's life a living hell?**


	8. A Whole New World

**A/N: I'd like to say arigatou gozaimasu to Captain Ronney for the beautiful and well thought out review! That really made my day. I hope I'm staying pretty much in character with the canon characters such as Shino, Jiraiya, and Tsunade. If I overlook anything just let me know. I don't mind correcting myself. Now let's see what Suki is up to.**

Chapter 8: A Whole New World

Miyamoto Suki was a little more than intimidated by the imposing gates of the Hyuga compound. The two stern looking guards standing there didn't help matters. Nonetheless Suki approached them with a smile to introduce herself and explain that she was there upon request by Hiashi-sama himself. Suki held her breath as the two guards glanced at each other. She let out a sigh of relief when they pulled the gate open to allow her entry.

'Hiashi-sama must have told them I was coming,' Suki mused as she walked within the gates. No sooner had she stepped inside she saw a dark haired young woman waiting for her. It was the same woman at the restaurant a month before. She still had that cold look in her eyes that sent chills down Suki's spine.

"Konnichiwa, Hanabi-sama," Suki greeted with a respectful bow. Suki noticed Hanabi look her up and down before replying.

"Konnichiwa. Welcome to the Hyuga compound. I'm here to escort you to your quarters until my father gets back from his meeting with The Council." That being said, Hanabi turned around and began to walk. Suki quickly followed as she wondered why the young heiress was walking at such a fast pace. She adjusted her overnight bag on her shoulder as she tried to keep up with Hanabi. Jiraiya had told her beforehand that she would only need to bring essentials to move in at first because Hiashi would provide anything else she needed. Suki packed some bare essentials and anything else that had sentimental value, such as an album of family pictures from before Yukashii's transformation and some of her mother's jewelry.

Suki couldn't help but notice that the compound seemed pretty deserted for that time of day. She got the sneaking feeling that someone had arranged for Suki's arrival to be pretty much a big secret. When they reached Hiashi-sama's house Hanabi rushed Suki inside then quickly shut the main door behind them.

"Your quarters are over there. You can unpack your things now, but don't come out until Father comes to get you." Before Suki could say a word Hanabi had left her in the common area. She looked over the barren courtyard where the Hyugas often sparred. The afternoon sun beat down on the empty space as the peaceful sound of chirping birds wafted through the air. With a sigh Suki entered the main house to get settled in her quarters. After a couple hours passed Suki was quite bored and frustrated from sitting alone in the humble guest room. As she rolled out the futon she realized how very traditional these Hyugas could be. With a pout on her lips she laid down and drifted off to sleep. About an hour later she slowly opened her eyes to behold the stern and handsome face of Hyuga Hiashi. When she took in a deep breath she realized that there was a hand resting on her left breast.

"Miyamoto-san, thank you for your patience. Is it safe for me to assume you had no trouble settling in?" Suki gave a quiet nod in response as a hint of a blush blossomed in her cheeks. "Good. I'm pleased to hear that." Suki's breath caught in her throat as he leaned towards her to give her a chaste kiss on her rosy lips. Her blushing became even more apparent when a loud rumbling could be heard coming from her belly. "I take it you haven't eaten since you got here." Hiashi frowned slightly when she confirmed his suspicions. "I had one of the servants prepare a meal for us. Would you care to join me?" Suki was soon sporting a smile that could brighten up a room.

Suki wrapped her arm around Hiashi's as he escorted her to the dining area. A modest feast for two had already been prepared for them. In the center of the low table sat a steaming sectioned pot filled with vegetables, meat, and seafood. A container of steamed rice sat off to one side of the woven pot and several flavored dipping sauces sat on the other. Several scented candles strategically placed around the room gave the scene a romantic ambience. The pair knelt down before the feast on a couple of ornate pillows. The whole set-up had Suki thinking Hiashi was very classy indeed. She further realized the caliber of man she was dealing with when he unrolled his napkin to reveal a pair of jet black chopsticks engraved with the Hyuga clan seal. They were not the cheap kind you would snap apart at the ramen stand. These were individually hand crafted. When she unfolded her own napkin she found a similar red pair of chopsticks within. They were so beautiful she didn't even want to eat with them.

"What would you like to eat first, Suki-chan?" Hiashi asked her in that smooth, deep voice of his. Just by hearing his voice she could already feel warmth in her nether regions.

"Steamed shrimp, please," came her polite reply as she lifted her bowl of rice. Hiashi shook his head and had her set the bowl back down. He then took his chopsticks to take hold of one of the biggest, juiciest shrimp Suki had ever seen. He then gently placed a finger underneath her chin as he brought the steamy morsel to her lips. She quickly realized that he was offering to feed her. As she leaned forward to suck the shrimp into her mouth she knew she could get used to this kind of treatment. In spite of her training she still loved to be spoiled. Suki was so busy enjoying being fed by her new master that she didn't realize how closely he was watching her. He noticed how her sucking was strong enough to pull the huge shrimp out of the shell of the tail in one suck. He managed to hold back a leering smirk as he took in this information. After seeing that Suki had her fill of delicious food, he told her to return the favor. With a bright smile Suki happily obliged. As she held her hand under his chin to catch any stray morsels her fingers brushed against his pale, soft skin. This man may have been one of the strongest shinobi in the village but it was obvious he took good care of his body and ate a healthy diet. She also noticed he had not one gray hair among his long, dark brown tresses and that his eyes were as clear as the cleanest, calmest waters. He did have a few small wrinkles around his eyes which may have come from years of using the Byakugan, but that didn't subtract from his handsome features at all. Once their meal was complete the Hyuga clan leader gave the Miyamoto a kiss so warm and sweet it made Suki involuntarily curl her toes. He then slowly ran his tongue over her soft, full lips which tasted of the sweet, tangy sauces they had used during their meal. That sensual kiss caused any doubt about him being a good master to melt away from Suki's mind. As he pulled away from the kiss Hiashi chuckled softly at the sight of Suki still sitting there with there with her eyes closed and her lips slightly parted.

At that moment a young girl entered the room to clean up the dishes. From her eyes Suki could tell that she was a Hyuga, but her forehead was wrapped with bandages. Suki, having no knowledge of the two branches of the Hyuga clan, wondered if the girl had been injured. After gathering the dishes on a tray the servant left the room with a polite bow. Miyamoto-san noticed he didn't make a single comment about the girl as he took her by the hand and gave her a tour of the rest of the house. They ended up on the balcony overlooking the empty courtyard. The sounds of evening filled the atmosphere as the sound of chirping birds was replaced with the sound of chirping crickets.

"So, Suki-chan, what do you think of this place so far?" Hiashi quietly inquired with a hand draped delicately about Suki's slender waist.

"Well, it's peaceful, clean, quiet and...comfortable." Hyuga-sama smiled at her last comment.

"That is good, because I want you to feel at home here." Hiashi pulled Suki closer and ran his thumb along her side. Suki was close enough to breathe in his scent which was hinted with lilac. "Do you feel comfortable enough to share my bed tonight?" Suki trembled with pleasure at his words. It was a simple question that sent all kinds of excitement exploding in her heart, and yet she struggled to utter a simple yes or no. She didn't want to seem too eager, but the man was so handsome and sophisticated. On top of that he was wealthy. He was absolutely everything she had ever wanted in a man. Hiashi could sense her hesitation and even in the dark her deep blush shown like a beacon. "Suki-chan, ever since I saw you at the Gilded Lotus I couldn't stop thinking about you. You have incredible grace and beauty. I'll let you know right now I don't just want your body. I desire your heart and soul as well. So it would be a great honor to have you share my bed with me tonight."

It was as if his words were dipped in the purest honey. This was the main reason Suki couldn't resist a handsome older man who knew how to talk a good game. When her sparkling quartz-like eyes met his lavender orbs she could see he was serious about his words to her. Suki was too shocked to speak for a moment for no one had ever spoken to her like that before. When she was finally able to breathe again she gave him her answer.

"Hai, Hiashi-sama. I would be happy to spend my first night here with you."

"If that's the case, you needn't make use of the guest room. Go get your things and come to my quarters."

Suki quickly obeyed and stopped by the guest room to grab up her overnight bag. Her heart was pounding with excitement and she couldn't wait to see what Hiashi had in store for her. As they entered his room Suki noticed someone further down the hall watching them. She didn't bother asking who it was for she was more focused on being with her new master. Unlike her usually wild sessions with Jiraiya, her time with Hiashi was much more quiet and focused. She enjoyed every moment his soft hands traced over her toned, tan body. He gently pulled on her nipples with his teeth as his fingers danced over her thighs until he dipped into her wetness. He traced his moist fingers in tiny circles over her clit as she pushed her thighs together around his hand. He then pulled from her grip to sit up next to her chest. Suki smiled as he bounced his heavy cock on her breasts leaving a trail of pre-cum. Hiashi grunted softly as she took hold of him and pulled his cock to her mouth to flick her tongue over the tip. She sucked on the head for a few seconds before giving it a teasing kiss.

"I know you can do better than that," Hiashi stated as he brushed her bangs from over her eyes. The Hyuga knelt on a pillow at the edge of his futon as Suki faced him on her hands and knees. Using only her tongue she lifted the tip of his cock into her mouth and sucked him in. Hiashi gasped in pleasure as she suckled in earnest. Her moans vibrated around him as she sucked him even deeper. Hiashi realized Jiraiya hadn't been exaggerating her oral skills. Suki paused her ministrations when she felt a soft hand under her chin. Hiashi traced her jaw line with his thumb as he ordered her to lay down on her side. He then laid right behind her, lifted her right thigh until it rested over his, then slowly entered her. The feeling of Hiashi's body against hers and inside of her was the stuff of Suki's fantasies. Jiraiya had told her that a good and obedient submissive could get everything she desired and more from her master. She was beginning to believe what he had said.

Suki reached behind her to wrap her arm underneath his as he squeezed and pinched her breasts. She turned her face until their lips met leading to a kiss so passionate Suki didn't want it to end even if it meant she could never breath again. Hiashi pulled out of her, turned her on her back, then entered her once again. They both could feel each other's heart pounding. Their hearts synchronized their beating as they rocked their hips in a slow and steady rhythm. Suki couldn't take her eyes off of that handsome face as his movements expressed his desires better than all the words in existence. From the look in his eyes and the intense expression on his face Suki realized this was more than just a good fuck. This was what it's like to make love. Her grandmother had always told her there was a difference, but she hadn't understood it until now.

'Did he fall in love with me at first sight?' Suki pondered as she felt herself beginning to panic a bit. 'If he's in love with me, how will he take it once he figures out I don't feel the same way? At least not yet, I don't.' She felt that she could fall in love with him over time, but up until this point her path had been one of lust. She always thought that love complicated things so a good roll in the hay was good enough for her. Now she was beginning to wonder if she was missing out on something glorious. Her twin sister had found it, but would Suki even be able to handle it?

"Suki..." The young kunoichi was called out of her tumultuous thoughts by her master's mellow voice. She sighed softly as he pushed further inside of her causing them to be literally joined at the hips. Hiashi grimaced when he felt her walls tighten around him and pull him in even further. It felt as if she was pulling his very soul from within him as he succumbed to his release. He noticed the look of concern on her face as he kissed her lightly on the forehead before pulling out of her.

"This evening has been quite enjoyable. Wouldn't you agree, Suki-chan?" She blushed as she snuggled closer to him and nodded an affirmative against his bare chest.

"Hiashi-sama...domo arigato gozaimasu. I'm very grateful that you brought me here and I'm honored to be in your presence." Her eyes grew wide when she heard soft laughter .

"You don't have to be so formal now, sweetness. We are lovers, after all." Suki couldn't help but smile when she heard that. She was somebody's lover, not a one night stand or pussy on the side. Lover. She liked the sound of that. Hiashi's tender words echoed in her dreams as she drifted off to sleep.

That conversation didn't go unnoticed by a certain young woman leaning against the wall across the hall. Hanabi hoped that her father would let his new playmate know her place. If he didn't do that she would make things perfectly clear to the younger woman. As heiress to the Hyuga clan fortune and secrets she was determined to keep things the way they were before Suki showed up.

**Next Chapter: Hanabi has a talk with Suki about her place in the Hyuga clan. Suki goes to her twin for relationship advice. And one of the members of Tsubaki's circle has another surprise for them.**


	9. A Place in the Sun

Chapter 9: A Place in the Sun

Hanabi couldn't believe it. She was standing before the Hokage getting briefed about an A-rank mission trying her best to ignore the fact that a certain person was assigned to her team. She didn't mind Inuzuka Kiba being there. It was having to work with her father's new playmate that bothered her. Kiba would be leading the mission since his and Akamaru's tracking skills would be at the forefront. The shinobi listened as a couple explained that their ten-year-old daughter had disappeared the evening before. She had gone to a friends home after school but never made it home. When they asked her friend about her whereabouts the friend stated that she hadn't seen their daughter since she headed home. The distraught parents enlisted the help of family and friends to search for her but to no avail. With the support of family and friends the couple went directly to the Hokage to ask for help. Naruto told the worried parents that he knew who to get on the job. He told the parents to bring back something with the child's scent on it while he gathered the necessary jonin.

As Kiba and Akamaru sniffed the child's items Hanabi glanced at Suki, who was unusually quiet and stern. She had never been on a team with the younger kunoichi before so she wasn't sure of what to expect of her. After he and his canine companion took in the olfactory information the team went on the move. They began at the place where she was last seen. The child's scent was headed towards her home until it changed direction and headed northeast. Following Kiba's lead the jonin soon found themselves in the surrounding thick forests of Fire Country. They traveled until it grew dark and they had exerted much of their strength from traveling through the tree tops for such a long distance. The trail of the girl's scent was still very strong so Kiba wasn't concerned about loosing track of it overnight. The trio set up camp, started a cook fire, and had a modest meal.

It had been a while since Kiba and Suki had seen each other at her grandmother's home, so they sat next to the fire chatting about their circle of friends. Of course they didn't go into much detail about their activities, but they did have fun joking around.

"Man, I miss hanging out with you, you crazy bitch!" Kiba lovingly commented as he hugged Suki about the shoulders and kissed her on the cheek. Because of Kiba's background growing up surrounded by dogs and wolves, referring to women as bitches wasn't viewed by him as an insult. Knowing Kiba, Suki didn't take it as an insult. Hanabi, on the other hand, had a different point of view.

"Miyamoto-san, I don't think my father would appreciate another man kissing you and calling you a derogatory name," Hanabi commented with a voice dripping with venom.

"It was just an innocent peck on the cheek and Kiba-kun didn't mean it as an insult at all," Suki replied in defense.

"I think you two are a little too familiar with each other," Hanabi sneered.

"And I say we are just good friends and that you should mind your own business," Suki hissed back.

"My father's best interests are my business!"

Kiba could see that the two women's tempers were flaring so he decided to intervene.

"Ladies, let's focus on our mission, ok? We are a team right now, so let's try to get along at least until we complete our mission."

"Fine," Hanabi barked as she climbed into her pup tent. "But as soon as we get back I'm going to make sure Father gets rid of your gold digging ass." It took everything within Suki not to bound over there and smash Hanabi's face in. She knew Kiba was right. They had to focus on their mission. She could beat the shit out of Hanabi later.

The next day Kiba and Akamaru tracked the little girl's scent to an inn nestled in the woods with a medium sized lake nearby. It had two levels and consisted of about ten rooms. The team was about one hundred meters away when Hanabi used her Byakugan to gather information about who was in the area.

"I'm picking up fifteen adults, two at the front door, two at the back, and the rest inside. There are also seven other signatures that are much weaker. I assume they are children."

"Miyu's scent is coming from the upper level so I'll head on up to get her. Hanabi, you take the guards at the back while Suki takes the front." Both women nodded in understanding. All three of them had a feeling about the kind of situation they were dealing with so they had to dispatch of the adults quickly. Kiba rode on Akamaru's back until they got to the back of the house. Kiba then perched on the huge dog's head so his companion could give him a little boost to the second floor. The sight of the shinobi soaring over their heads was enough of a distraction to allow Hanabi to land two precise blows to render the guards unconscious. At the front of the house Suki took a less delicate approached to smash the other two guards' heads together. It had pretty much the same result as Hanabi's Gentle Fist.

Meanwhile, Kiba relied on his sensitive nose to track down the little girl. When he finally found her she was naked on a bed before a partially dressed man who looked quite stunned to be discovered by the jonin. The man scrambled towards the nearest window while trying to pull his pants back up. He didn't make it for he soon found himself within Akamaru's giant jowls. Kiba covered Miyu's face as Akamaru put the man's life to a horrifying end.

"Miyu, we were sent here by your parents from Konoha to save you. Are there other girls here as well?" The trembling girl nodded an affirmative. Terrified screams could be heard coming from other parts of the house so Kiba figured his fellow teammates had made it up to the second level. A furious Suki didn't even bother questioning any of the men who were obviously exploiting the young girls being held there. She killed every one of them that crossed her path. She only paused when she found a teenage boy cowering in a corner not too far from another scared little girl sitting on a bed. Suki walked over to grab the boy by the collar.

"Give me one good reason why I should let you live?"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'll never do anything like this again! I swear!" the boy blubbered.

"I'm not the one who you should be apologizing to." Suki dragged the boy over to the little girl who didn't appear to be more than eight. "Apologize to her for anything you did to her...NOW!"

"I didn't touch her! I swear!" Suki's strong hand gripped his throat tighter.

"That doesn't sound like an apology to me."

"I'm sorry, little girl! I'm so sorry for what I was about to do to you! You should have never been brought to such a place and I should have never come here!" he sobbed as he gasped for breath. With that Suki threw him against the nearest wall knocking him out. She figured he'd learned a lesson he would never forget for the rest of his life so she spared him. After all was said and done fourteen adults laid dead all over the inn and all seven girls were rescued. The team brought the girls back to Konoha with them so they could be reunited with their parents. The mission was a complete success, but the safe return of the children to their families was more important than any payment they received.

In spite of the success of the mission thanks to their teamwork, there was still tension between Hanabi and Suki. Miyamoto-san wanted to be as far away from the Hyuga's nasty attitude towards her, so she asked her master's permission to visit family. Hiashi didn't see a problem with that at all. Yuki was very happy to see her twin sister at her door and didn't hesitate to invite her in. Suki waved to Shino who was on the living room floor playing with Senkou. Yuki offered her sister a seat on the couch but Suki insisted that they talk somewhere more private. Yuki decided the best place for that would be the back porch. She could tell something was bothering her twin sister.

"Suki, is everything all right with you? Is you master treating you well?"

"Hiashi-sama has treated me well since day one. I can't say the same of his daughter. She seems to have it in for me for some strange reason." Yuki frowned. She didn't like the thought of anyone giving her beloved sister a hard time. "She's constantly telling me that I need to stay in my place and that I'm just the result of her father's mid-life crisis. I want so bad to tell her I want to put my foot in it's place in her narrow ass...but that wouldn't be lady-like."

"No, it wouldn't, but she would definitely deserve it." The two sisters shared a laugh. "But seriously, how are you getting along with Hiashi-sama?"

"He's sophisticated, romantic, handsome..." Suki's voice trailed off as a blush spread across her face. "Umm...sister, how do you know...if you're in love?" Yuki's look of surprise spoke volumes. She never expected her sister to ask such a thing. Suki had always been about getting laid and getting laid well. She lived from the point of view that love and romance was too much trouble. Now it seemed there was a change in Suki's attitude.

"Ano...Suki, I'm not sure how to answer that."

"Well, when did you realize you were in love with Shino?"

"I really can't pinpoint an exact moment when it happened. There just came a point in time when I realized being with him made me the happiest I had ever been in my life. Suki, are you saying you are in love with Hiashi-sama?"

"I...I don't know! I've never been in love before. All I know is that I want to make him happy. I want to shine like the brightest star in his eyes." Suki nervously wrung her hands. Even at that moment she felt a strong desire to be with Hiashi.

"Oh, sister, I think you are in love...and it's about damn time!" Yuki squealed as she hugged her twin sister tight. At that moment Shino poked his head out the back door to call to his wife.

"Yuki, Tsubaki-sama is here. She says she has some interesting news."

The trio entered the house to see the Miyamoto matriarch holding Senkou. The Aburame felt quite honored by this rare visit. Yuki wondered what could be so important to bring her grandmother within the Konoha gates in broad daylight. Usually if she had important information she would summon the circle to her home. When she did come within the walls during the day it was to see Jiraiya and to get an occasional change of scenery.

"Well, hello my darlings! You are looking well." She gave her great grandson a kiss before handing him over to his mother. "I know you're all wondering why I'm here. Besides coming to see this adorable child, I've come to inform you of some incredible news. I'm sure you've noticed our dear Megumi-chan hasn't been around for the past few months. There is a reason for this. Believe it or not, Otogakure has indeed been revived and the new Otokage is none other than Megumi." Tsubaki let the shock register on their faces before continuing. "It turns out that Megumi has blood relatives among them. I don't know all of the details but I think all of this is the result of her and Kakashi's meetings with the Hokage after her return. This isn't common knowledge, so don't go discussing it with anyone outside the circle."

"We understand, Obaa-chan, but when will we see Megumi-chan again?" Yuki asked.

"I'm not sure, but it probably won't be too long after she has her baby."

This was stunning news indeed. None of them ever imagined Megumi would become a Kage, especially not of one of their former enemies. Shino wondered if any good would come of this.

"I know what you're thinking, Aburame. I can see it all over your face. You shouldn't doubt Megumi. She would never betray Konoha. Some of the people she holds most dear live here, including all of us. I believe with all my heart nothing but good can come of this."

After the little family meeting Suki headed back to the Hyuga compound. She pondered the conversation with Yuki as she walked. The information about Megumi was still too much for her mind to grasp at the time so she shelved those thoughts for the time being. She noticed the closer she got to the Hyuga compound the more excited she got. She couldn't wait to see Hiashi. He always gave her a warm welcome. Unfortunately Hanabi was there to greet her with comments about her being late for dinner. Suki simply ignored her and went inside to be with her beloved. She smiled the moment she realized that was what he was to her, no matter what his daughter thought of her. When she greeted him with a loving kiss she noticed his concerned expression. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Hanabi leaning against the doorframe with a smirk on her face.

"Suki-chan, Hanabi tells me she saw another man kiss you. Is that true?" Suki cursed inwardly as she suppressed her anger.

"Hai, Hiashi-sama, but it was only a kiss on the cheek from a good friend of mine," Suki explains as she shot Hanabi a quick dirty look.

"Is that so? Does this friend do this often?" Hiashi's voice was calm yet it had a hint of an edge to it.

"No, he does not. We hadn't seen each other for a long time so he was glad to see me. But...if you don't want him to do it again I will tell him so it won't happen again. I don't want to give you any reason not to trust me."

"Oh, well...that will be fine if you do that. But it's not that I don't trust you, it's just that..."

"You don't trust other men around me. I understand." Hiashi blushed as Suki nuzzled against his neck.

"Well, now that that's settled, tell me about your last mission. Hanabi told me her share, so now I want to hear your point of view."

Suki glanced over at Hanabi who had such a look of disappointment on her face. If Hiashi hadn't been there Suki would have stuck her tongue out at her, but he was right there so she simply smiled at her. The now miffed heiress muttered that she was retiring for the night before giving Suki one last dirty look. Suki brushed it off. She had made up her mind that she wasn't going to let the young woman get to her any longer. She loved Hiashi and was here to stay whether the jealous daughter liked it or not.

**Next Chapter: Will Suki be able to confess her love to Hiashi without making a fool of herself? Also, Hanabi gets put in her place and learned to never mess with a Miyamoto!**


	10. Love Has a Voice

**A/N: Sorry for the long delay on this chappie. Something happened to me that made it really hard to concentrate on writing. It's really hard for me to write while I'm upset. Anyway, chanpuru is an Okinawan dish my mama-san would cook for us when we were kids. It's one of the few things we brought over with us from Okinawa. It's very delicious, especially if you season it right. I like to eat it with shrimp or chicken.**

Chapter 10: Love Has a Voice

Suki growled in frustration as she crumpled up yet another piece of paper. She threw the crumpled ball into a nearby waste basket with a sigh. She had made five attempts at writing a love poem for Hiashi. She was going to slip it under his plate so he would find it, but she couldn't write a poem she thought was decent enough for him to read. She tried a sonnet but wracking her brain to find words to fit the rhyming scheme and the line count was more than she wanted to deal with. She even tried her hand at haiku, but it just came out sounding strange to her. Poetry was never her strong point. Neither was expressing her emotions. She looked up when she heard a voice calling to her. She pouted a little when she saw the young Hyuga servant girl, Momoe.

"Suki-san, are you all right? Did you need help with something?"

"Actually...yeah, I could use your help! Take me to the kitchen!" Momoe got a look on her face that showed she didn't think that was such a good idea. Momoe listened as an excited Suki explained her plan.

"I'm going to cook for Hiashi-sama! Something special...I think I'll make him chanpuru!"

"Ano...all right. I'll get the ingredients. But are you sure you don't want _me_ to cook it?"

"Iie! I will cook for my beloved with my own hands."

"Ok, Suki-san. I'll go get the ingredients from the market." The Hyuga headed out but didn't look too enthusiastic about it. Suki was known to be good at some things, but cooking wasn't one of them. Half an hour later the young girl returned with some tofu, chicken, eggs, moyashi, and a variety of vegetables. Momoe watched as she helped Suki chop up the ingredients for the stir fry. She couldn't help but smile at how excited and happy the young woman seemed as she prepared the dish for Hiashi-sama. After all the ingredients were ready to be cooked Suki shooed Momoe out of the kitchen.

"Suki-san, I think you should let me stay and help you..." Momoe insisted as images of the kitchen becoming a blazing inferno popped into her mind.

"No, no! I must do this myself. I want him to enjoy something made with my own hands," Suki pleaded sounding almost desperate. Momoe finally conceded with a sigh, but she didn't go too far from the kitchen. Ten minutes later the Hyuga's worst fear came to fruition as she heard cries for help coming from the kitchen. She gently pushed the unskilled cook aside and put the flames in the pan out with some baking soda. The commotion had gotten the attention of the lord of the house who rushed to see what the problem was.

"What in Kami-sama's name is going on in here?" Hiashi asked as he looked over the scene. Momoe was cleaning up the mess on the stove while Suki stood off to the side looking miserable and ashamed. Her voice was barely above a whisper as she apologized for the mess.

"I...I wanted to make you dinner and serve it to you with my own hands, but...I ruined the meal!" Suki was now sobbing. "Why can't I do anything right? I just wanted to..." He words were cut off by more weeping as she hung her head and pressed her hands against her tear stained face. She felt so embarrassed and ashamed that she couldn't even cook a simple dish for her beloved. As her tears soaked her hands she felt someone embrace her. She lowered her hands to lean her face against Hiashi's chest. She calmed herself by taking deep breaths as he gently wiped her face with a kerchief. Momoe left the kitchen to safely dispose of the burned food as Hiashi took Suki into the living room. He sat down then pulled his woman onto his lap. She snuggled against him with her head laying on his shoulder.

"Suki-chan, why would you put yourself in danger like that?" Hiashi was fully aware of Suki's lack of cooking skill and was concerned that she could have been burned.

"I...just wanted to somehow...express my feelings to you. I tried poetry, but I suck at that more than cooking. I figured since chanpuru is such an easy dish to make I couldn't fail at that, but you saw what happened." Her bottom lip began to quiver as more tears welled up in her eyes.

"Suki-chan, why don't you just tell me how you feel?" Hiashi asked, his voice as gentle and soft as newly fallen snow.

"Because talking about my feelings is something else I suck at. I was never very good with words."

"Just tell me in your own words in your own voice. That's more than good enough for me." Suki sat up, took a deep breath, and looked Hiashi straight in the eye before speaking once again.

"Hiashi-sama, I want you to be happy with me. I'm grateful for everything you do for me and sometimes I don't feel like I deserve it. I'm a bit of a klutz and I'm so afraid of saying the wrong thing..." Hiashi cut her off with a light kiss on the lips.

"Enough of the Suki bashing. Now tell me what you _really_ wanted to say." Suki leaned forward until their foreheads touched and they were eye-to-eye.

"Hiashi-sama...I love you, and yet I'm so afraid of disappointing you." Hiashi could tell she was about to slip back into her self-bashing so he silenced her with another kiss.

"You should have stopped at 'I love you.' That's all I need to know, really." With a sigh of relief Suki hugged Hiashi around the neck and kissed his cheek. In spite of her making a mess of things this wonderful man still accepted her and that did her heart good.

After cleaning up the kitchen Momoe cooked an edible dinner for the Hyugas. Hanabi joined them for dinner causing things to feel a bit awkward and uncomfortable. She would talk to her father but didn't even acknowledge Suki's presence. After the meal was over Hanabi asked to speak to her father alone.

Their pearl-like eyes met as they sat across from each other in the living room. Father and daughter held each other in a stern gaze for a few moments before Hanabi spoke.

"Father, how long is that _woman _going to be staying here?"

"I was under the impression you already knew this was a permanent arrangement."

"What? But why?"

"Hanabi, you and Hinata are grown women now. Hinata is married and you will be married off soon. I think it's about time for me to focus on myself for a change. I've been single long enough. Just because I'm a widower doesn't mean I have to be alone for the rest of my life."

"But Father, she's younger than me! Why not be with someone older and less...strange?"

"Hanabi, that's a deeply personal question that I don't want to address with my own daughter..."

"Father, a woman your age is perfectly capable of doing whatever she can do in the bedroom too, so that's no excuse for bringing a nineteen year old whore into our home," Hanabi grumbled. Hiashi's eyes narrowed as one of the corners of his mouth twitched.

"Daughter, I will not allow you to disrespect Suki." His tone was firm and his voice was as cold as ice.

"What is there to respect?"

"The very fact that I brought her into our home should suffice."

"Why _did_ you bring her here, Father? She's not even worthy of taking mother's place!" Hiashi was silent for a moment. He figured out why his daughter hated Suki so much. Now was the time to set things straight.

"Hanabi, I did not bring Suki here to replace your mother. No one could ever do that. However, Suki is Suki, no more no less. She's here because I _want_ her to be here, and you will show her respect. She has never done anything to disrespect you so you have no reason to behave badly towards her." The icy tone was now gone from his voice and his expression had softened. He thought that he and his daughter had finally understood one another when it came to Suki, but Hanabi's response told him otherwise.

"Father, you are very dear to me so I must say this and say it clearly. You have obviously been blinded by those massive breasts of hers to the fact that she is nothing but a gold digging, useless whore. I won't give up until you see the truth." Her comment was met with a cold stare from her father. He took a deep breath before speaking again.

"Hanabi, leave my presence now before I say something we'll both regret."

"But Father..."

"I SAID LEAVE!" Hanabi nearly jumped out of her skin at the sound of his voice. She had seen her father get angry before but he had never shouted like that. At least not at her. A wide-eyed Hyuga scrambled to her feet and scuttled out of the living room. His reaction let her know that he had become quite attached to Suki. She didn't like this change in her father so she decided to confront the younger woman once and for all. She found the Miyamoto sitting on the porch facing the courtyard gazing at the sky. The Hyuga activated her Byakugan and crept up silently behind Suki. She focused on a point in Suki's chakra network in her neck then quickly jabbed it with two fingers. Hanabi's eyes grew wide with shock when Suki didn't fall over paralyzed. The Hyuga slowly began to back away from the other woman as Suki turned to face her.

"Why did you do that, Hanabi-sama?" Suki asked in a sickeningly sweet voice.

"You...you shouldn't even be able to move!" When Hanabi got a closer look at Suki's chakra she noticed it fluctuated between white and green. By now Suki was towering over her and looking straight in Hanabi's face. The heiress gasped when she saw a flash of something odd in Suki's face. It was like for a brief moment she had another face. A face that didn't look quite...human. "What are you ? How are you able to do that with your chakra?" Hanabi begged for an explanation as she backed away from the strange sight. She nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard a voice behind her.

"Hanabi, what are you babbling about?"

"Father, I told you there's something strange about this woman! Look at her chakra!" Hiashi hesitated and looked over at Suki who merely shrugged her shoulders. With a sigh he activated his Byakugan to see what his daughter was talking about.

"Hanabi, I see nothing strange about her chakra at all. What sort of nonsense are you trying to start?"

"It's not nonsense! I saw it with my own eyes! Her chakra was fluctuating between two different signatures and for a moment she looked like she had two faces..." Hanabi's voice trailed off when she realized how ridiculous she must sound. Hiashi was clearly losing his patience.

"Daughter, I'm going to retire for the night. Come, Suki." Suki happily obeyed as Hiashi took her by the hand. Hanabi just stood there staring at the spot Suki once stood. She briefly wondered if Suki had used some sort of genjutsu on her.

'No, that can't be it. I've trained so that I won't be vulnerable to such a thing. My Byakugan would have been able to see past that." The young woman soon began to realize that there was more to Suki than meets the eye. Even her advanced eyesight couldn't figure it out. Something was telling her that she didn't want to cross Suki or get in a fight with her. The fact that she wasn't able to paralyze Suki with that jab to that pressure point terrified her. She decided that she wasn't going to mess with Suki anymore. Warning her father about what she saw wasn't going to do any good unless he saw it for himself.

All was pretty much quiet in the Hyuga compound. Hiashi kissed the temple of his sleeping lover. He thought her already adorable face looked even sweeter when she slept. When he leaned over to kiss the birthmark on her left breast she stirred and began to mumble in her sleep.

"Mmmm...Aishiteru (I love you), Hiashi-kun," he heard her say in the sweetest voice he'd ever heard. He could see her eyes darting back and forth under her eyelids, which let him know she was truly asleep. He held her close until his lips were millimeters from her ear.

"I must be pretty special to you for you to call out my name in your sleep," he whispered before lightly kissing her ear. He smiled at the fact that even in her sleep she responded to his touch. He watched the subtle twitches in her face as he flicked her clit with his index finger. A mixture of her juices and his seed spilled past his fingers as he gently stroked her folds. He felt a twinge of guilt for fondling her in her sleep, but that feeling went away when he noticed the happy expression on her sleeping face. As long as she was getting some enjoyment too he decided it was alright. As he slowly slipped inside of her he bit down on his bottom lip to keep from moaning. He didn't want to wake the sleeping angel from her pleasant dreams. Between the feeling of her silky, tan skin and the adorable sounds she was making in her sleep, Hiashi was finding it very hard to hold back his passion. He pulled out of her then very gently repositioned her so that her head was still against her pillow. He had her on her stomach with her thighs spread wide. Her soft snoring indicated that her sleep hadn't been disturbed. Hiashi gently laid across her back and reentered moist warmth. He felt like he was melting into her. With each slow stroke he would kiss her face and whisper softly into her ear. Soon he had her moaning in her sleep and he could see her eyelids begin to flutter. He felt his release come just as her eyes fully opened. Suki sat up slightly as she looked over her shoulder to give Hiashi a sleepy smile. He leaned forward to give her a sweet kiss on the lips.

"Sumimasen. I didn't mean to wake you, Suki-chan." She chuckled as she laid her head back on her pillow and gave him a coy smile.

"So that's why I was having such a beautiful dream," she mumbled against her arm as her eyelids became heavy again. Hiashi laid back down next to her as she fell asleep once again. He smiled to himself as he admired the sleeping beauty next to him. He had to admit he did love her, but he'd rather tell her when she was fully awake. He sighed with contentment as he laid against he sleeping form and breathed in her scent before he fell asleep with his lips gently pressed against her shoulder.

**Next chappie: More wedding bells and more chaos!**


	11. Faint of Heart

Chapter 11: Faint of Heart

It had been about year since Suki had moved into the Hyuga compound and she felt as if she had been there all her life. Most of the Hyuga clan recognized her and knew her by name. Because she was Hiashi-sama's mistress they showed her respect, knowing that failing to do so would anger the clan leader. Young Momoe had become a good friend to her and even showed her the basics of cooking. Suki had gotten to a point where her friend could trust her in the kitchen alone. Suki didn't have to cook today though. It was her twentieth birthday and Hiashi was making sure she got the royal treatment. Suki was really excited because Hiashi was taking her gift shopping. Suki usually didn't like shopping for clothes because of her height, but lingerie shopping was always fun. She liked to model for Hiashi, who would always give an honest critique. Even though he always wore his serious face in public she could still tell he enjoyed the show.

The couple made their final stop at a jewelry store. Suki picked out a couple ankle bracelets and some body jewelry for her belly button. After she chose some nice pieces Hiashi steered her towards the ring section. Suki wasn't that much into rings. One ring in particular caught her eye though. It had a single diamond accented by her favorite stone, the ruby.

"So you like that one, Suki-chan?"

"It's beautiful! Too bad it's an engagement ring."

"If you want it I will get it for you." Suki shook her head in protest. "Are you saying that you won't wear this ring unless you were engaged?"

"That would only be proper."

"Well then..." Hiashi took the ring from its display and got down on one knee. "Suki-chan, will you marry me?" All he heard in reply was the gasps and surprised cries of onlookers as Suki's legs gave out under her and she hit the floor with a thud.

Suki awoke to the unfamiliar smell of sterility and the sound of hushed voices. Once her vision caught up to the rest of her senses she was horrified when she realized where she was. The hospital was the last place a Miyamoto should be. She was about to jump out of the hospital bed in a state of panic when she heard familiar voices.

"I don't know what to think of her reaction. I have no idea if that's a good or bad sign."

_'Hiashi-kun?'_

"I'm not so sure myself, but in all the time I've known her she's never been a fan of marriage...for herself at least."

_'Tsunade onee-sama?' _Suki sat up in the hospital cot causing the two other people to turn around. She was quite relieved to see her alpha-sister, Tsunade, there. She knew not to let anyone else examine her so the Miyamoto secret would remain guarded from those who didn't need to know.

"Glad to see you're finally up, Suki-chan!" Tsunade said with a friendly smile. As she swung her long legs over the bedside she saw that her twin sister, brother-in-law, and nephew were also there. Yuki came over to give Suki a hug and kiss.

"Sister, why did you have to cause such a stir on our birthday?" Suki could hear the sound of teasing mixed with worry in her sister's voice. Suki apologized for making her sister worry as she returned the hug.

"Gomen to all of you. I didn't mean to scare you, but I'm ok...really. Now could everyone but Hiashi please leave? I need to speak to him alone." Yuki gave her sister one last worried glance before she joined the others in the hallway. Hiashi sat on the cot next to Suki as she stared at her feet for a moment. When she turned to Hiashi he had his usual stern expression but his eyes showed a hint of sadness. Suki felt a lump in her throat for she felt she was the source of that sadness.

"Suki-chan... is what Tsunade-sama said about you true?"

"Well, sort of. It's not that I'm against marriage; I just never wanted it for myself. My father and uncle had all daughters so I didn't want to give up the Miyamoto name. Yuki and I both knew that she was more likely to get married so I opted to remain unmarried and if I ever had any kids I planned on giving them my maiden name. That's what Obaa-chan did with her sons. Even Obaa-chan's mother did the same with her."

"I see. So does that mean your answer to my proposal is 'no?'" Yuki lowered her head when she heard how heavy with disappointment Hiashi's voice was.

"Hiashi-kun, it's not that I don't love you, because you know I do..." Her voice trailed off as a single tear fell down her cheek. Hiashi regarded her with a thoughtful expression.

"Koibito, you can keep your maiden name. Just promise me that you will give our firstborn the Hyuga name. Any other children after that can have your maiden name." Yuki's eyes grew wide with surprise, not because Hiashi was willing to compromise, but because he wanted to have children with her. She stared at him speechless as he reached into his yukata to pull out a tiny jade box. He opened it to reveal the beautiful ring from the jewelry store. "Will this proposal suffice or will you still break this Hyuga's heart?" She could hear hints of hope and fear in his deep voice in spite of his calm facial expression.

"Hiashi-sama, I really don't think I deserve you at times but...YES! This will suffice!"

Hiashi's posture became relaxed as he slipped the ring onto Suki's left hand. Tsunade and the others cut their conversation short when they saw the couple join them in the hall. Suki had her left arm tucked under Hiashi's right. Tsunade glanced at Hiashi then Suki before speaking up.

"Hiashi-sama, is everything all right? Suki, how are you feeling?" Suki smiled and cuddled closer to Hiashi as he gave Tsunade a simple nod to indicate that everything was fine.

"I feel much better now, Tsunade. Thanks for looking out for me. Oh, by the way...I said yes."

Suki held out her left hand for emphasis. After getting over the initial shock the three shinobi picked their jaws up from the floor in time to congratulate the couple. None of them could believe Suki accepted a marriage proposal. Yuki was the most shocked by the change in her twin. She put on a happy smile but hoped inwardly that Suki was truly marrying for love and not money. Of course Hanabi was totally convinced that Suki was only marrying her father for the family fortune. She wept like a baby at the news and told her father she refused to come to the wedding. Momoe disagreed with Hanabi's assessment because she spent more time with Suki than Hanabi and she could see Suki loved Hiashi. She didn't dare say anything because as a branch family member she felt it wasn't her place to speak about it.

Word of Hiashi-sama's engagement soon got back to the Hokage's first wife. Hinata could see that Hanabi was clearly upset by all of this so she decided to meet the young kunoichi to see if she was as horrible as Hanabi made her out to be. Hinata brought along her son, Hideki, to spend time with his grandfather. She noticed that her son's reaction to people was a pretty good litmus test of a person's true character. Part of her felt bad for using her son like this, but she had to see if Suki's intentions toward her father were genuine or selfish.

When Hiashi introduced Suki Hinata couldn't help but notice her odd hair colorings and strange looking eyes, although as a Hyuga she couldn't say much about someone else having strange looking eyes. She saw that Suki was pretty and quite tall. She also noticed that she was very young. After her quick assessment she watched to see Hideki's reaction to her. The two year old smiled at her and said he liked her hair. Suki smiled back and thanked him for the compliment. Suki in turn told Hideki that she liked his Boinga Boinga toy he was holding in his hand. His eyes lit up as he walked up to Suki with and outstretched hand.

"Here, you can hold him if you want, just make sure to give him back!" Hideki said with a grin. Suki knelt before the child to hold the little blue monkey, give it a kiss, and hand it back to Hideki.

"I think Boinga-chan should stay with you. You've obviously been taking good care of him." After accepting the toy back into his hands Hideki turned to his mother.

"Mama, I like her! She's really nice!" Hinata gave a gentle smile in reply. To her this was a very good sign that Suki was a good person who wouldn't take advantage of her father. She would still keep a close eye on her just to be on the safe side though. Hanabi on the other hand couldn't understand why no one else could she what she could. Hiashi felt that Hanabi was just jealous of him sharing his time with another person. For years it was just the two of them sharing their home after Hinata and Neji moved out. Hiashi did his best to balance his time with his daughter and his fiancé, but it didn't seem to change Hanabi's attitude towards Suki at all. He finally gave up trying to convince Hanabi that Suki wasn't the horrible person she thought she was and told her that the wedding was still on no matter what she thought.

Hiashi went all out for the wedding. Hinata, Neji, and other Hyugas attended but Hanabi, as she promised, was a no show. There were also members of the jonin council on the groom's side. All except Kakashi, who sat on the bride's side with his wife, Megumi, and their one-year-old daughter, Ayame. Megumi also held a two-month old boy with bright red hair in her arms. The members of Tsubaki's circle figured out right away who the father of that baby was. The wedding was held at a shrine not too far from the Hokages' monument. Compared to Ino and Sasuke's wedding this was very traditional and very organized. Yuki was proud of how elegant and sophisticated her twin had become. Tsunade and Jiraiya had trained her very well.

The reception was an enjoyable event overflowing with delicious food and sake. Suki was so glad to see so many of her family and friends there to share this happy day with her. After greeting the guests with her new husband Tsubaki and Yuki pulled the bride aside for a private family talk.

"Suki-chan, does he know yet?"

"No, Obaa-chan, and I don't plan on telling him either."

"But sister, don't you think that's unfair? You shouldn't keep secrets from your husband like that."

"I disagree. I think he's better off not knowing. Just make sure that if you ever have children come to me for the delivery. That's a family tradition we need to keep intact at least for two more generations."

Suki nodded in agreement with her grandmother, but Yuki kept quiet. She didn't think it was right for her sister to keep a secret like that from someone she loved. But she realized she couldn't make the decision for her so she left the issue alone and hoped it wouldn't lead to future disaster. About six weeks after the wedding Suki gave Hiashi the happy news of her first pregnancy. Although Suki was awfully nervous about becoming a mother she was glad that Hiashi was excited. When Suki was in her third trimester her grandmother requested an audience with Hiashi. She explained to him that the Miyamotos had a family tradition where the matriarch would deliver the grandchildren at her home. She looked him dead in the eye when she told him that the tradition would continue with Suki. Fortunately Hiashi had a lot of respect for family traditions, so he agreed to the arrangement. Hanabi was too busy planning her own wedding coming up the following year to even be aware of this arrangement. If she had known she would have been pissed that Tsubaki practically ordered her father to agree. Hanabi did notice when Suki left to stay with her grandmother for the remainder of her pregnancy.

"Father, don't you want to be there for the birth of your child?"

"Hanabi, I really don't see a reason to be where I'm not needed. I'll let the women handle that and wait to see our child once Suki comes back home."

"Don't you think it's awfully suspicious that your wife doesn't want you there for the birth of your child?"

"No, I don't," was Hiashi's simple reply. Hanabi wasn't satisfied with his answer though and decided to investigate. For the next few weeks Hanabi kept a close eye on Suki's twin sister. Her observations paid off when the day came when Yuki left the protective gates of Konoha. Using her Byakugan Hanabi followed Yuki a hundred meters behind so the other kunoichi wouldn't detect her presence. She noticed Yuki was weaving her way through some pretty nasty traps that someone without the Byakugan would never have seen. Hanabi stopped one hundred meters away from Tsubaki's cottage as Yuki went inside. The Hyuga began to move closer to the house when she felt several terrifyingly strong chakras suddenly surround her. It felt like someone had used some kind of summoning technique, but on a scale she had never sensed before. She finally noticed three pairs of eyes looking down on her. It was hard for her to distinguish the forms because the insane amount of chakra they were giving off was practically blinding her. After deactivating her Byakugan she wished she hadn't because of what she saw with her normal vision. The towering forms of three oni, one male and two female, came into clear view. Before she could even move the male stepped toward her to tap his index finger on her forehead. She could feel herself going down right before everything went black. Hanabi woke up later to the sight of Tsunade and the Rokudaime looking down at her.

"Tsunade-sama! Hokage-sama! What are you doing here?" Hanabi squealed.

"That's just what we wanted to ask you!" Naruto replied with a concerned expression. Hanabi took a moment to take in her surroundings. She was sitting on the ground at the base of the shrine near the Hokage's mansion.

"How...how did I get here?" she wondered aloud.

"We have no idea, but we think you'd better go home and get some rest. You look exhausted," Tsunade replied as she offered the young woman her hand. Hanabi hesitated before taking the med nin's hand. Naruto took hold of Hanabi's other arm to help steady her on her feet.

"Would you like me and Tsunade to walk you home?"

"Iie keko desu, Hokage-sama. I'll be fine from here," Hanabi responded looking quite confused and disoriented. Once she finally got her bearings she sped off towards the Hyuga compound. She snuck inside to avoid having to explain her whereabouts to her father.

Later that evening Hyuga Ryoku was born. He was only eight pounds at birth making him the smallest baby born to a Miyamoto. The next day Hiashi was thrilled by the news that his wife had given him his first son and couldn't wait to celebrate his birth with the rest of the Hyuga clan. Most of the Hyuga clan had accepted his bride, including Hanabi, who now truly feared the strange woman and her family.

**Next Chapter: Someone gets a surprise visit from Naruto. Also, Tsubaki makes a very important decision that could change the lives of her children and grandchildren dramatically.**


	12. Eye Opener

Chapter 12: Eye Opener

One breezy afternoon a certain retired shinobi was meditating on her back porch. She slowly exhaled a deep breath as she let the surrounding sounds of nature relax her tense nerves. Her nostrils flared when she felt a powerful chakra signature moving her way fast. By the time she popped one eye open there was a face mere inches away from her own. Sparkling blue eyes met with her shimmering ones as she waited for an explanation for the intrusion.

"Miyamoto Tsubaki, I presume?"

"Hai. Konnichwa, Hokage-sama," she quietly replied as she wondered how he made it past all the traps that would give any shinobi a nasty headache, even one of Kage level. "How may I serve you?""

"Oh, I just wondered if I could share a moment of your time." Naruto hopped down off of the porch railing to sit next to Tsubaki and then pulled out some scrolls. The scrolls looked familiar to the hanyou and she noticed that the seals had been broken. "My staff and I were updating the financial records when I came across these scrolls with some interesting information. It appears that during the term of the Sandaime someone decided to open up a special account...just for me. I always wondered where the funds were coming from to take care of me while I was growing up, so I did a little digging. I came across this family seal on the documents but I didn't recognize it, so I asked the Godaime if she knew whose it was. She told me it's the Miyamoto seal. Since you're the only one in your family old enough to have made such an arrangement I decided to thank you personally. Without help from people like you I don't know how I would have survived. I just want to know why you chose to help me." Tsubaki was now looking down at her hands with tears in her eyes.

"I felt I had to help you because I got a glimpse of what could have happened to my own children and grandchildren if everyone had known...about their heritage. I was disgusted by how many in the village were treating you and I wanted to be of some help. I'm sorry that I couldn't do more." Tsubaki-sama looked up at the young Hokage when she felt a strong hand on her shoulder.

"You did what you could and that's enough for me," he stated with a broad smile. "There's also something else I stumbled upon," Naruto continued as he pulled out another scroll. "Apparently your children and grandchildren are due an inheritance from the Third. I assume the records of this must have gotten lost in the confusion after his sudden death. What I don't understand is why your children didn't inquire about it once Tsunade-sama was established as the Godaime." Naruto frowned slightly when he saw guilt etched across Tsubaki's face.

"It's because...they never knew that Sarutobi was their father. I never told them because I wanted to protect his reputation." Tsubaki noticed the look of shock on Naruto's face so she continued to explain. "I wasn't his mistress, if that's what you're thinking. We fell in love right before his term as Hokage but...I was too young to marry at the time I conceived our sons. I decided it would be best if we parted ways so it wouldn't cause him problems once he became Hokage. I know it was horrible for me to deny my children the chance to know their father but..." The Miyamoto couldn't hold her tears back any longer. "I suppose in light of this situation I should tell them now."

"It's up to you. Besides your children, there are others who should know about this too." Naruto didn't have to go into detail for Tsubaki had a clear idea of who he was talking about. "I can arrange a meeting if you like."

"Yes. I would really appreciate that, Hokage-sama."

"Great! I'll let you know when the meeting will occur by the end of the week. By the way, domo arigato gozaimasu, Tsubaki-san! From now on you are one of my precious people," Naruto proclaimed with a squeeze of Tsubaki's hand. The Miyamoto matriarch couldn't help but feel honored to be regarded precious to the Rokudaime.

Later that week a very nervous Tsubaki and her confused descendants gathered at the Hokage's tower. Everyone was there except for Yukashii, for good reason. Across from them sat the widow of the Third Hokage's son, Sarutobi Asuma, and their son Kikai. The Hokage's oldest grandson, Konohamaru, was also there with his wife, Hanabi, who wasn't looking too happy about being there. Naruto sat between the two groups as a mediator just in case things started to get out of hand.

"I suppose you're all wondering why you're all here." The looks of confusion on most of the faces there made that clear to the Rokudaime. "Well, I'll just cut to the chase. In light of some information I came upon in Konoha records it has come to my attention that your families share something in common. Oh, to hell with formalities! You guys are related by blood through the Sandaime. I know you're wondering how that's possible, so I'll let Tsubaki-san explain." With a heavy sigh the matriarch took her cue.

"Right before his term as Hokage, Hiruzen...I mean, the Sandaime and I had twin sons , Yukashii and Geninji. I decided it would be best that no one know about this because...I was very young at the time of their conception."

"What do you mean by 'very young', Miyamoto-san?" Konohamaru inquired after getting over the initial shock of the news.

"I was...only fifteen." The room was filled with surprised gasps and mutterings. Konohamaru had such respect and admiration for his grandfather he couldn't imagine him doing such a thing.

"How do we know this is true, Hokage-sama?" Konohamaru demanded. Naruto then brought out the scroll marked with the Sandaime's family seal. Konohamaru held it up to the light to reveal the watermark. "Kami-sama...this is real..." He was holding the evidence in his hand but looked as if he still couldn't believe it. His grandfather, mother and uncle were all killed in battle, so the only living relatives he knew of were his cousin, Kikai and his father, who was of no relation to the others. He then looked up from the scroll to face his newly discovered family members. Most of them had oddly colored hair, except for Geninji, whose hair was brown like the Sandaime's was when he was young. All of them had eyes that resembled opals and they were all tall and built solid. Although the whole situation still seemed odd to him, Konohamaru was glad that his family wasn't as small as he thought it was. "Well, I guess we're going to have to arrange for an official family reunion. How's that sound, Miyamoto-san?" He looked over at Tsubaki with a genuine smile.

"It would be a pleasure and an honor." Naruto was smiling too, but more out of relief because things didn't get out of hand. The main reason that didn't happen is because most of the people there were still in shock. Much to Hanabi's consternation Konohamaru and Tsubaki agreed to bring the families together at his home the following weekend. After marrying her husband Hanabi thought she wouldn't have to lay eyes on a Miyamoto for quite some time, but now that she knew they were related to her spouse she knew she would be seeing a lot more of them. She had an expression that screamed 'why me?' as the couple left the Hokage's tower.

Later that evening Tsubaki stooped by the obsidian monument to pay her respects to her beloved and to remember precious moments they had shared. She remembered one moment in particular when he came by in the middle of the night. He was careful not to wake Tsubaki's mother as he quietly tapped on his sweetheart's window. Tsubaki had let him in while still wary of his intentions for doing something so risky. What would the neighbors have thought if they saw the Third Hokage climbing into a young girl's window?

"Hiru-kun, what are you doing here?" she whispered.

"I came to see my sons," came his stern reply.

"I already showed you their pictures," Tsubaki protested as she tried to push him back towards the window.

"That's not the same. I want to see them with my own eyes and touch them with my own hands." He made his way over to the two cribs which were several feet away from Tsubaki's bed. He quietly spoke each child's name as he brushed his fingers across their chubby cheeks and touched their downy soft locks. He wanted so badly to pick them up, but that might have awakened the sleeping infants. Tsubaki had stepped up to his side as he looked down at Geninji. "Koi, do you ever imagine what it would be like if you were my wife?" Tsubaki didn't answer. She simply slipped her arms around him in a gentle embrace. She breathed in his woodsy scent that she missed so much. She could even smell a hint of pipe smoke coming from his clothes. "Tsubaki-chan, to hell with my reputation. I still want you to be my wife." The hanyou could no longer hold back her tears as she kissed the man she loved so dearly. After she broke off the kiss she pushed Sarutobi towards her window.

"Hiru-kun, I can't marry you. Please don't ask me again." Just speaking those words seemed to sap all of her strength. Her memories fast forwarded to the last moment she saw her beloved alive. Their children were good and grown and their grandchildren were growing up fast. The Hokage's wife had passed away the year prior and the two of them had been seeing more of each other. The chunin exams were about to begin and the Third had asked to see Tsubaki in his private chambers. She thought it was to discuss her donations to Naruto's fund, but that wasn't the issue on his mind.

"Tsubaki-chan, I think it's about time we brought our families together."

"What do you mean?"

"As far as I'm concerned my original proposal still stands. Our children are adults now so there's no excuse for you to refuse me." Tsubaki was taken aback by his words. She couldn't believe he was still in love with her after all those years. Then again, she still loved him and her feelings were just as strong that time as they were in the past.

"Hiru-kun, I need time to think about this. I'll have an answer for you after the chunin exams." The Sandaime reluctantly agreed, but he wasn't going to let her leave without a kiss. To the delight of both of them that kiss became more than that when they made love for what neither of them knew would be their last time. Even in his old age Hiruzen was still strong, though not as strong as he was in his youth. However his lovemaking skills hadn't diminished at all. Tsubaki still couldn't help but giggle when his goatee would brush across her skin. Years of longing for his touch melted away in that beautiful moment. They expressed their love with such enthusiasm and passion there was no denying that their love was true. Tsubaki didn't say it then but she planned on accepting Sarutobi's proposal right after the chunin exams. Unfortunately the Hidden Leaf was attacked towards the end of the exams and the Third gave his life to protect his village and it's people.

Had Tsubaki known about the provisions Hiruzen had made for their children she would have told him yes immediately. Deep down she had always wanted her sons to know their father, but her fear of possible trouble for her beloved outweighed that desire. She realized too late that was a mistake on her part. After Naruto's discovery she got the courage to tell her children the truth before she went to her own grave. She kissed her hand and pressed it against the name of the man who still had her heart even in death.

"Hiru-kun, as you wished our families are coming together to become one. I hope this will begin to make up for the choices we both made. If you can hear me...I love you with all my heart and always will." As she turned to walk away from the monument she hadn't noticed the nightingale land next to the red rose she had left behind. She smiled to herself as the rarely sighted bird's beautiful song filled her ears. She laughed as tears welled up in her eyes. Sarutobi Hiruzen always had a habit of answering her in unexpected ways. It appeared that even in death the habit remained unbroken.

**Jiendo**

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. I haven't decided which project I will do next, but put me on your author alert so you won't miss the next installment! Ja ne!**


End file.
